


Cove

by thenakednymph



Series: Cove [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathtub Lance, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottoming from the Top, Building trust, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea where this takes place, M/M, Mer Lance (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), Oregon if anyone is curious, Protective Lance (Voltron), Smut, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, Yay! We’re getting porn!, but it was loosely based on Brookings, enjoy, they're switches fight me, very pretty place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Keith finds a mer in one of the little caves along the beach and nearly drowns trying to cut him free of a tangled net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have some really self-indulgent mer Lance.

Keith is on the cliffs watching the storm roll in across the sea when he hears it. The water is a low dark line under the shadows of the the churning storm clouds, deep and grey and roiling. A slash of gold light is still visible off to the right from the sun but the storm is quickly closing in.

The waves crash against the rocks below him, beating themselves against the stone with a cry. It’s why he thinks he’s hearing things at first. But then the roaring fades and the note echos, high and discordant over the water. It ripples and arcs and vibrates with pain and sorrow.

Keith leans over the edge, searching out the cave half hidden inside the cove. There’s a pause and then the song, because he doesn’t know what else to call it, is echoing out across the water again.

Curiosity is calling him, drawing him down off the cliffs to the beach, to the cave even as the storm looms. If something is trapped down there the rising tides will drown them.

He shouldn’t be doing this. He knows better. But something is drawing him deeper into the cavern. The song reaches him again, echoing eerily against the stone. Water is already covering the sand that lines the cave floor, lapping against his boots as he wades inside.

His flashlight sweeps the darkness and the song abruptly cuts itself short. The cavern opens and as Keith’s flashlight sweeps into the space it catches on a flash of blue and silver scales. A figure scrambles backwards in the sand, throwing water and blue light and all Keith can do is stare. The merman is tattered and bloody, his fluke a shredded mess where it slaps uselessly against the sand and the water’s edge.

There are two spears lodged in his tail, a series of white scars cutting through the dazzling scales as the light from the flashlight’s beam breaks across them. Some kind of net is tangled about his throat and arm, pinning it to his chest. The flesh looks discolored and swollen.

He’s bleeding from a series of wounds, blood running into his eyes from some kind of head injury Keith can’t find through the water and the dark. The bioluminescent light the mer is emitting pulses as their eyes meet.

“Damn,” Keith breathes, the flashlight in his hand shaking.

At the sound of his voice the mer hisses, recoiling further back, fins flaring as if to make himself bigger.

Keith can barely wrap his head around what he’s seeing, doesn’t even believe it, but he realizes that real or not, the mer needs help.

“Okay, okay.” He lifts one hand, half sinking into a crouch and turning sideways, trying to make himself as small and non threatening as possible, keeping his voice soft.

“Gotten yourself into a fine mess haven’t you?”

When he’d come into the cavern the water had only been ankle deep, now it’s almost up to his knees again. If he wants the mer to survive the flooding of the cave as the tide rolls in  he has to get that net off his neck.

“Ooooh I really hope you can understand me,” he mutters, lifting a hand to gesture at his throat and then pointing at the mer. His gills are trapped beneath the material, whatever it is and is likely why he beached himself in the cavern to begin with.

“Can you let me get that off?”

The net’s free hand reaches up and touches his neck with a scowl, clawing at the net, leaving red welts across his skin.

“Stop, stop you’re making it worse.” Keith half lunges forward, hand out as if to stop him and the mer snaps his teeth in warning. He hisses again but his hand stops. Keith huffs.

“I bet I’m gonna lose a finger trying to get a knife up near your throat,” he mutters. “Not that I’d blame you.” He shakes his head. “You must have stumbled into a heap of trouble.” He’s talking more to himself than the mer, trying to figure out how to get him free before the water gets too high for him to make it out of the cavern again. The cold water soaking his jeans reminds him he’s running out of time.

“Please don’t kill me,” he mutters, sloshing forward. He sticks to the side that’s tangled in the net, staying low and small. The mer’s tail flicks irritably and he bares his teeth in a warning hiss Keith ignores.

“There’s a knife in my boot,” Keith explains, tapping at his boot to draw the merman’s eyes. “I’m gonna pull it out okay? And try to get that net off you. Is that alright?”

The mer doesn’t answer him and Keith really hopes he’s not about to get his throat torn out.

He pulls the knife out of the boot and the mer snarls, recoiling. His arm struggles against the net, tightening the loop around his throat.

“Stop, please. I’m not trying to hurt you. God you’re gonna kill yourself,” Keith mutters. He holds the knife up by the blade and sets the flashlight on a small outcropping of rock. He gestures with his now free hand at the net around his arm.

“I’m just trying to get that off you.” He lifts the knife and points to the mer’s arm again, just a hand span away. The mer narrows his eyes but doesn’t immediately snap his neck and Keith carefully shuffles forward. He slides the flat of the blade under the net against the mer’s skin and he flinches at the metal. The water is lapping at Keith’s thighs.

“Easy,” Keith murmurs, holding still, trying not to cut him. He looks up from under his eyebrows and the mer pulls his lips back but otherwise doesn’t react. Keith says it again just for good measure before he begins carefully sawing away at the net.

Thunder cracks, lightning glancing off the water. The sound in the cavern is deafening and they both yell, Keith nearly losing his grip on the knife as water surges up against his back in a cresting wave. He shakes water from his face as the wave pulls back and he works as fast as he can but the material is stubborn, parting a little at a time.

“Come on, come on.” The next wave throws him into the wall and he sees stars. The mer catches him around the waist with his good arm, keeping him upright and Keith drags in a deep breath, sawing his way through the net. The mer lifts his chin, turning his head and Keith feels the net part as the next wave overtakes him.

His head cracks off the stone again, tearing the knife from his hands and this time Keith tastes blood.

The cave is flooding, Keith has lost his flashlight and what light had been spilling into the the cave from outside has been drowned out by the rising tide.

The dark swallows him, the force of the tide taking his legs out from under him, cold and black. And then there’s a surge of of blue light, a strong arm around his waist and the mer is hauling him up against the wall, keeping him out of the water and Keith drags in a heavy breath.

As the water fills the cavern almost to the top the mer claws his way higher and higher, straining with his damaged arm, keeping Keith out of the water so he can breathe. Keith does his best to cling to the rock with his fingers and the tips of his boots to make it easier.

The hours pass like years as the current batters them, the mer protecting and holding Keith from the worst of it as the storm rages. His fingers are numb and red, bleeding from where he’s trying to hold on and Keith can’t stop shaking as the cold leeches the heat from his body.

Before the terror can set in the mer begins to sing, the notes sinking into Keith’s ears and soothing the fear. It makes the hours pass more easily and Keith drifts, almost half asleep. Some part of him is afraid he’s going hypothermic.

The storm finally abates and the mer lowers them back to the sand as the tide eventually goes back out. Keith does his best to work the feeling back into his hands and feet until he can stand again, the pain making itself known as he does. His whole body hurts and his teeth won’t stop chattering.

Keith wonders why the mer seems less inclined to leave before he remembers the shredded fluke. One of the small spears has been ripped free and Keith watches as the mer rips the second free, teeth bared in pain, a mangled screech in his throat as he throws back his head, eyes squeezed shut. His tail thwaps at the sand and he hurls the wretched thing away with a snarl. Dark blood is pooling in the wound. It’s deeper than the others. Keith struggles to pull off his coat, stripping his shirt off over his head with a shudder. He presses it into the gash with shaking hands. The mer writhes, fingers scrabbling in the sand, nearly tearing Keith’s arms away before curling them into fists and trying to hold still.

“Thanks,” Keith rasps, throat raw from the salt water, still pressing into the wound to make it stop bleeding.

The mer inclines his head, eyes pinched with pain and Keith smiles, a tremor shaking him.

“So you can understand me.” No response, just dark eyes watching him, bioluminescent light caught in them. Keith’s flashlight is long gone but sunlight creeps into the cave offering soft light so Keith can see. He can’t feel his toes.

“You h-hungry? Cause it looks like you’ll be staying for awhile.” He tries to shake the hair out of his eyes without taking his hands off the shirt. “The least I- can do is get you something to eat.” He shudders again and knows he needs to get dry and warm. “God I need a change of clothes.”

The mer covers Keith’s hands with one of his own, pushing at his shoulder and gesturing with his chin back out of the cave.

“Yeah, gotta get out of here before I f-freeze to death. Or my brother’ll k-kill me.”

He stumbles awkwardly to his feet and the mer touches his leg.

“Yeah?”

The mer touches his throat, fingers over the ring of dark bruises, gills flaring. He nods slowly and Keith smiles, arms wrapped tight around his chest, nodding back.

“You’re welcome.” He scoops up his jacket and the mer smiles, small and brief but beautiful; brighter than a sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going but for now have a part two.

The next time Keith comes back he brings medical supplies and some food. The back of the cave is dark but now that there’s no storm, light reflects far enough down the tunnel that Keith can still see, the sand firm beneath his feet. 

“It’s me,” Keith calls and he hears an affirmative tail slap in response that makes him smile. 

“Brought you something to eat.” He carries his boots in one hand, a bag slung over his shoulder as he walks across the sand. The mer’s nostrils flare inquisitively as Keith comes closer and he quickly passes over the fresh fish from one of the local shops in town he’d bought that morning. 

The mer trills, the sound a little rough and rippling and Keith notices the dark ring of bruises around his throat are worse than he’d first thought. Interspersed between them are a series of cuts from the net, matching his arm. It’s a wonder he manages to sing at all. 

Keith rolls out the wool blanket he brought and sits down, bringing out some ointment for the cuts and bruises. 

“You mind if I take at look at those?” Keith gestures to his throat as the mer sinks his teeth into the fish, tail flicking happily. He chews, watching Keith curiously before tilting his head to the side, exposing the side of his throat and Keith takes it for consent, scooting closer.

“Might sting?” he warns but he dabs the ointment as gently as he can along his throat, trying to keep it out of the merman’s gills. He works in silence as the mer finishes the fish, passing over a flask of fresh water when he’s done. He tosses the remains into the water, licking his lips

“I’m Keith.” He works more of the ointment into the shoulder and arm that had been pinned, a latticework of bruises having bloomed to tangle with the mottled skin in the night. At least the swelling looks to have gone down.

“You have a name?” Keith’s eyes flick up to find the mer watching him. He goes back to work until there’s a light snapping of teeth and he flinches away at the sound. 

The mer makes a little distressed noise and Keith realizes he was only trying to get his attention. He flushes, embarrassed. 

“Sorry.” 

The mer flares their gills, tapping at his throat, lips forming a silent word. He does it again when Keith frowns, a strangled noise working its way free. 

“Oh, the net.” Keith taps his own throat again. “It was strangling you. I’m guessing from the bruises it hurts to speak.” The mer nods, eager that Keith has understood. He taps Keith’s chest, mouthing his name back at him and Keith grins, sitting back on his heels. 

“So you do understand me.” 

The mer nods and smiles.  _ Thank you.  _

“You’re welcome.” Keith frowns, glancing up at the merman’s throat again. “You’re lucky you didn’t strangle yourself,” he scolds and the mer actually has the audacity to roll his eyes. 

Keith bends back to the task covering every bruise and cut he can find with the ointment. “And thanks, for not letting me drown.”

The mer rests his hand on Keith’s arm, waiting for their eyes to meet before he nods firmly. 

“Can I put this on here?” He lifts the ointment and lets his fingers hover over the deeper wounds in the mer’s tail. The one he’d tried to stop bleeding looks better but it’s hard to tell. 

The merman shrugs, hands in the air and Keith worries at his lip. 

“The punctures are a lot deeper than the others and I don’t know if that makes a difference? But I can rinse it if you’d like. I don’t want it getting infected.”

Keith pulls out some wound wash instead. “Do you know how bad they are?” 

The mer wrinkles his face and hovers a hand in the air tipping it back and forth. 

“You’ve had worse?” Keith guesses and the mer nods. Keith remembers the scars, his eyes dropping to them reflexively. 

“Yeah, looks like it.” 

The mer scowls, crossing his arms and curling into himself with a pout that’s probably supposed to be a scowl. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Keith traces over the nearest scar with a finger before realizing that maybe that’s inappropriate and blushes, snatching his hand back. “Maybe you can tell me how you got them later, when you get your voice back.” 

He feels a finger trace over the scar on his shoulder in return and shivers. Turnabout is fair play he reasons. 

“Bar fight,” he explains. “Couple of guys being assholes. Drunk as shit and leaning all over my brother’s car.” He scowls at the memory, at the names they’d used. “Didn’t want to sod off. 

“They threw the first punch, not that it matters. I didn’t start it.” It sounds like something he’s said over and over again in an age old argument. And it is. “One of the fuckers knifed me.” 

The mer hums, lips pursed and he nods firmly. 

Keith sits back again. “If you can’t speak how do you keep doing that? Singing?”

The mer frowns and huffs, tapping at his throat in on place over the bruises, then in another, slightly higher.

“Damaged a different part of your throat?” Keith guesses and the mer makes another so-so gesture. Close enough. 

Keith hums thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought about a second set of vocal cords but he knows shit about mer so he supposes anything is possible. 

“This might hurt again.” He braces a hand near the wound before pouring in the wound wash. The mer screams, a shattered sound of song and voice that grates over Keith’s ears and makes him flinch. He rinses both wounds as quickly as he can, saline and watery blood spilling over his scales and Keith’s hands. 

“I’m sorry.” He sets the wash aside, pressing down on the merman’s tail as he thrashes, trying to keep him for making it worse. 

He touches the mer’s arm as his chest heaves, shuddering through the pain. “I’m sorry.” 

The mer pats his hand and whines softly as his breathing stabilizes and his body flops weakly back against the stone, the pain beginning to abate. Keith leaves his hand there as the mer’s body goes limp.

The sound of the mer’s scream is still echoing in Keith’s ears and has him shaking. He sweeps the merman’s hair back from his face out of habit, the same way he does for Shiro but the mer flinches away with a whine and Keith snatches his hands back. 

“Shit, what did I do?”

The mer whines again, taking Keith’s hand and using it to gently probe at his scalp. Keith parts his hair and sees the cut, poking gently at the swelling. He winces in sympathy, distantly remembering the blood he’d seen on the mer’s face the other day. He’d forgotten about it. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean...” The mer pats his knee, holding still, a soft sound high in his throat that Keith thinks is meant to comfort. He uses the wound wash on the cut just in case before dabbing ointment in it to keep it clean and try to cut the pain. 

He’s so focused he doesn’t realize the mer is reaching for him until there are fingers in his hair, probing carefully. Keith isn’t sure what he’s doing until those fingers find the two tender spots from where Keith had cracked his head against the stone yesterday and he flinches. 

“Ow!” His hand hovers over the wounds, poking at them tenderly. “Shit.”

Keith isn’t sure if they’re just bruises or if they’re open wounds but he applies some of the ointment to them anyway. He’d forgotten about them in the cold after it had happened but they’re very tender now and hard to miss. 

“Better?” 

The mer smiles and gives a firm nod. 

“I did a bit of research on the tear in your fluke,” Keith says, rocking back on his heels. “It seems like it should heal on its own, but the article was for fish, I don’t know if it’s relevant to mer too.” The mer pats his hand again, sitting back with a sigh, sweat dampening his skin as he breathes.

Keith can’t help remembering how much of a mess he was the other day. He’s still a mess now but it looked like he’d come in straight out of a battle when Keith had stumbled across him in the cave. 

“What happened?”

The mer gives him a withering look before launching into a dramatic but silent monologue full of hand gestures that has Keith laughing. 

“Okay, okay I get it. You can tell me later.” 

The mer smiles again, nodding, something in his expression feeling like,  _ I’d like that. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like this chapter but sitting on it isn’t getting me anywhere so here you go.

_ “ _ La-nce.” The mer swallows with a wince, trying again. “Lance,” he manages and Keith blinks up at him, smiling after a moment. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lance.” 

Lance’s smile is wide and bright, his fins flicking happily. Keith sits back on the blanket that’s become a staple for their visits, wrists draped over his knees. 

“How’s your throat?” 

“Hurts.” His voice is thick and rough, the words slow but at least he can speak again. 

“Nice to know your name at least.” 

Lance nods. “Thank you. For helping me.” 

“Wanna tell me what got you into so much trouble?” 

Lance pouts, dragging a clawed nail through the sand in little patterns. 

“Was on the reef.” He swallows with another wince and Keith passes over the flask of water. “Bunch of kids- carving their names and shit into the coral.”

Keith frowns. “They were doing what?”

Lance nods, taking a sip of water and flexing his damaged arm curiously. He has most of his movement back thankfully. 

“Yeah. It’s been going on for weeks. I had hoped to camp out there and scare them off.” He shrugs. “Worked before.”

“Except then word got around,” Keith says slowly, his mind making rapid fire connections. “I remember hearing rumors going around about something living out on the reef.” He glances over at Lance. “Some people said it was a mer but I never believed them.”

Lance gives him a pointed look. “Well, the next group to come through had nets and spearguns.” His lips curl back and his tail flicks in agitation. “Should have known better than to go back,” he mutters. “One too many times. Hunk said I was going to get caught. So did Pidge. But they were tearing up the reef!” His voice cracks and gives out and he winces, cradling a hand over his throat.

“Fucking humans,” he growls when his voice comes back. And then he looks up at Keith from under his eyebrows, apologetic. “Sorry.”

Keith shrugs. “I’m not offended. You’re right. A lot of people come here during the tourist season and while it helps keep the town alive they do some stupid shit. The locals are always cleaning up after them.” A smile flicks at his mouth. “I guess it shouldn’t surprise me we weren’t the only locals.” 

He runs a hand through his hair. “I know the reef isn’t mine but sometimes it feels like it. So...thanks. For protecting it.”

Lance nods. 

“I don’t know anything about conservation but is there any way to help the coral recover from something like that?” 

“Not that you can do.” Lance blanches a moment later, hands fidgeting in his lap as his cheeks flush. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that humans can’t sing like we can. That’s the only thing I know that helps.” 

Keith had been momentarily offended and then relaxed as Lance backpedaled. 

“Oh.” He pokes at a bit of seaweed half buried in the sand. “I just wish there was something I do to help.” 

“Tell them to stop doing it.” 

Keith blinks at him, startled. 

“It’s not like we can tell them to knock it off,” Lance sulks. “The only ones humans listen to are other humans.”

“And sometimes not even then,” Keith mutters, tugging at his lip in thought. “It’s not a bad idea though. Do you think you can show me where the graffiti is? If I can get pictures maybe I can get one of my friends to make a post about it, get it to a wider audience.” He’s thinking out loud and isn’t sure how much of what he’s saying Lance understands but a plan begins to form in his mind. 

“Think you can show me where exactly the damage is?” 

Lance is looking at him, his gaze assessing and Keith finds himself blushing. “What?”

“You’re actually going to help?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

Lance purses his lips like he’s struggling to explain. “Because it was humans who did the damage. Why would you help fix it? I don’t understand.” He looks frustrated. 

“Humans aren’t all alike. Some of us don’t suck.” He smiles and something in Lance’s expression finally shifts. 

“Good. Thank you.” 

The conversation grows stilted and awkward and Keith shifts uncomfortably. 

“Umm, I guess I should get going. My brother is going to be home soon. He’ll be wondering where I am.” 

Lance twitches like he wants to reach for Keith but stops himself. 

“Will you be back tomorrow?” His fingers are curled in the sand as if to keep them there. There’s something almost desperate in his eyes and Keith pauses. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back.” He collects his things and tries to lighten what’s turning into a somber atmosphere. “Someone has to feed you.” 

Lance tries to smile but it wavers around the edges. Keith hesitates at the opening of the cave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Lance.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

Keith isn't sure if he’s imagining the defeated sound to Lance’s voice and he doesn’t see the way his shoulders slump as Keith leaves. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it’s been awhile since I last updated this. Sorry. I’m trying. I just have no idea where it’s going.

“Lance?”

Lance is curled into the sand, half buried in a partially dig out pit, using his fluke as a blanket when Keith comes in. He barely stirs as Keith comes closer, kneeling beside him. He presses a light hand to Lance’s hip, afraid of startling him. He hasn’t forgotten Lance’s claws but Lance doesn’t stir at the touch. His bioluminescence rises and fades as he breathes, half asleep in the shadows of the cave.

“Hey, you okay?”

Lance blinks his eyes open and Keith sweeps his tangled hair back, noting how warm Lance is.

“Shit. You’ve got a fever.”

“Keith?” Lance croaks, eyes beginning to focus and he uncurls a little.

Keith rocks back in his heels. “Yeah, how are you feeling?”

Lance grumbles and squirms deeper into the dug our hollow, the bottom lined with seaweed.

“Cold,” he mutters. “Grumpy.” He frowns, burying his face behind his arm, trying to get comfortable again.

“Can I check those two punctures?” Keith asks softly. “I’m afraid you’ve got an infection.”

Lance makes a disgruntled sound but doesn’t argue so Keith gently maneuvers his fluke, pulling it out of the way so he can see the two wounds from the spearguns. The fluke is heavier than he expected and thumps into the wet sand, slipping through Keith’s fingers. Lance scowls at him but doesn’t say anything.

“Sorry.”

Lance snorts, a noise that sounds more like a disgruntled purr, worming his way deeper into his nest, hiding from the sun.

Keith tries to be quiet, letting him sleep as he examines the injuries.

Both the wounds are seeping and when Keith touches the edges of the largest wound Lance growls. The flesh beneath the scales feels swollen and warm, angry and red and Keith huffs.

“You can’t stay here,” he mutters, dragging a hand through his hair, scattering wet sand through it. “And I’m worried someone is going to find you.” He looks back at the cave’s entrance as if the words alone will summon a curious beach goer.

“This part of the beach is usually empty but I can’t risk it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lance grumbles, voice muffled under his arms.

“You are not staying here,” Keith snaps. “You’re feverish and god knows how someone will hurt you if they find you.”

“You didn’t,” he mumbles, fins flicking. Something in Keith’s chest squeezes.

“Yeah well, we’ve already established I’m fairly atypical. Anyone else would probably poke you with a stick or call the local news station. And you can’t exactly swim away right now.” Lance continues to ignore him and Keith huffs. “You need a clean environment to heal,” he mutters, more to himself than Lance. “Someplace safe.”

“‘m open to suggestions.” Lance flicks his fluke, tucking it closer about himself, Keith adjusting it as necessary so it covers him, almost like a nervous habit, trying to keep him warm. He only has one idea and it isn’t much of one.

“Shiro’s gonna kill me.”

~

That night Keith pulls Lance across his shoulders amid a series of complaints and begins the switchbacking trek up the cliff. Lance grumbles the entire time, holding on to Keith as he stumbles his way up, clinging to the roots of the trees and plants for leverage as he hauls himself upright one step at a time. He slips in the loose dirt and stone but presses onward, one door in front of the other.

By the time he reaches the top his legs are shaking and his body is slick with sweat. His lungs are burning and the inside of his throat feels stripped raw.

The wind whips at his hair and Keith drags in a number of shallow breaths, his throat clicking dryly as tries to swallow. He has to lean against the nearby fence to try and get his shaking legs to solidify beneath him. They feel like melting rubber.

Lance uses his grip on Keith’s arm to lever himself upright now that they’ve reached the top, staring at the sun as it sets over the water. It takes his vision a moment to clear of the dark spots that have been threatening to black over his eyes since Keith first picked him up and then he’s smiling in spite of the dizziness and pain.

“Wow.”

Keith glances out at the sun and smiles. “Here.” He reaches up and wraps his arm around Lance’s waist.

“Hang on, I’m gonna put you down.” He gives a little hop to gain momentum, catching Lance as he rolls him into his arms.

Lance lets out a startled squawk and the shifting of his weight is too much for Keith’s legs. They give out beneath him and he ends up sitting on the ground, a heap of startled merman in his arms.

“You’re really fucking heavy,” Keith groans, adjusting Lance’s weight so he can stretch out his legs. The muscles protest angrily, twitching and throbbing.

Lance pouts, crossing his arms over his chest to sulk and Keith laughs, wiping sweat out of his eyes.

“Sorry,” he pants. “I just need a minute. And this way we can watch the sunset.”

Lance darts a look up at him before turning back to the sun setting over the water, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Everything is turning black and gold as the sun slips behind the clouds, warm rays splitting across the waves, silhouetting the little islands that peek up out of the water.

Lance stares in awe. “I’ve never seen it from this high up before.” His cheeks are as flushed as Keith’s, warm with fever as he watches the colors change.

Keith smiles, one arm still draped across Lance’s waist, bracing the other behind himself as he catches his breath.

“Nothing quite like it,” he agrees. “It’s why my brother bought the property. No one ever comes up here.” He grins. “And you can’t beat the view.”

Lance looks at him and Keith can’t quite figure out the expression on his face.

“There’s a mostly submerged sandbar down the coast,” he says slowly. “It’s far enough from the beach no one can see us. Hunk and I like to go there to watch the sunrise. It turns the water and the sky all soft blue and pink and orange.” He sighs wistfully, tail twitching. “I wish I could show you.”

A smile flicks across Keith’s mouth. “When you’re better you can. We’ll take the boat out.” He smiles at Lance. “I’m not the best swimmer but I can anchor it nearby or beach it depending on what the shoal is like.”

Lance perks up. “And you’ll watch the sunrise with me?”

Keith chuckles. “Yeah, and I’ll watch the sunrise with you. Hunk too if he wants. I’d like to meet him.”

Lance snorts, leaning his weight into Keith. “He’s a bit of a scardy-” Lance freezes and his tail thwaps hard against the ground. For a moment Keith thinks he’s stopped breathing. Even in the growing darkness Keith can see him grow ashen.

“Lance?”

“He probably thinks I’m dead…” Lance puts his face in his hands. “Oh sun and sand, my blood was in the water. He’s gonna think I’m dead!”

“Hey, hey.” Keith sits up, taking one of Lance’s wrists and pulling it away from his face, forcing Lance to look at him. “It’ll be okay,” he soothes. “We’ll figure it out.”

Lance sinks into Keith’s chest, startling him, looking forlorn. He’s so tired and his head is spinning. Maybe it’s from being up so high.

“He’s gonna think it’s his fault.”

Keith loops his arms around Lance, not sure what else to do. “Is there anyway I can help?”

Lance chews on his lip. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He lets out a long breath. “Maybe he heard me singing when I was in the cave and just wasn’t brave enough to come close to investigate? He’s not overly fond of people.”

“Well, one way or another you’ll be back soon and you can tell him it’ll be okay.” Keith slips one arm under Lance and hauls him back up with a strained noise, his legs protesting.

“Come on,” he groans, “let's get you back in the water.”

Keith takes Lance inside and carries him up the stairs, cursing Shiro for buying a house with more than one story. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck so he can use the banister, the other arm under Lance’s tail to support him.

He carries Lance into Shiro’s ridiculously oversized tub, setting him down on the small bench inside, flopping down beside him. His legs are throbbing, the muscles twitching in rolling spasms, rebelling against any attempts to stand.

Keith strips out of his shoes and socks with a pained noise, tossing them over his shoulder before turning on the water. His jeans are already soaked and covered in sand. He sticks his hand under the flow, testing the temperature.

Lance watches him curiously and Keith pauses.

“Shit, you probably shouldn’t be soaking in hot water right now.” His head thunks back against the lip of the tub. “God I really don’t think I can stand.”

Lance sniffs at the water curiously, scooting close enough to touch it. His brows lift in surprise. “It’s warm. Like the vents.” He smiles in delight and sinks to the bottom of the tub, curling beneath the flow of water as best he can, humming pleasantly.

“Well. I guess that settles that.” Keith relaxes back into the tub as it fills with water, still fully clothed, too stubborn and cold and sore to bother stripping. He can’t be arsed to get out and use the tub downstairs. And Lance doesn’t seem to mind the company. He’s stretched out all along the bottom of the tub, eyes shut, the two of them soaking for the better part of an hour where Keith shows Lance how to adjust the temperature and water level in the tub, refreshing it with oxygen periodically.

When Keith can sufficiently feel his legs again he drags himself up out of the water, shucking off his shirt and throwing it in the shower. Lance appears to be asleep so he wanders through the door adjoining his room to the bathroom and grabs a dry set of clothes, trying not to drip water everywhere. He tosses his sodden jeans into the shower with his shirt, unable to face the idea of having to go downstairs to throw them in the wash. In the end he doesn’t have much of a choice.

He changes quickly and goes to rummage around for supplies. There’s iodine in the medicine cabinet downstairs along with some painkillers and fever reducers. Keith hopes they’ll work.

He takes the time to prep a cup of tea as well. If Lance doesn’t like it he’ll drink it himself. He carries everything upstairs, setting it on the sink and gently taps his hand in the water.

“Lance.”

Keith sees him blink his eyes open, looking just grumpy enough to roll over and ignore him.

“Come on,” Keith coaxes, waving the fever reducers at him. “It’ll help you feel better. And I brought tea.” He doesn’t know if Lance can hear him but Lance finally surfaces, dragging himself closer, looking pitiful.

“Here.” He passes over the tea, opening the meds. “Careful, that’s hot. Take these and hop up here.” He pats the lip of the tub where it’s sunk into the floor beside him and passes over the medication. Lance sniffs the tea suspiciously before taking a sip. Deeming it drinkable he downs the meds, sitting on the ledge next to Keith.

“I don’t think this is going to sting but I want to rinse those wounds out before you go back to sleep. Then I’ll bugger off and leave you alone.” He rinses the wounds with the iodine, carefully swiping away what spills to keep it out of the water.

“There, all done. Try to keep it out of the water for a bit while you finish your tea and then I’ll let you go back to sleep.” He rocks back on his heels, capping the bottle and rubbing at the new stains on his fingers.

“Think you could eat something?”

Lance wrinkles his nose, shaking his head and hiding behind his cup of tea, looking far cuter than he has any right to, wet hair slicked to his head.

“Not hungry,” he grumbles. “Stomach hurts.”

Keith’s hand rests briefly on Lance’s wrist before he pulls back, nudging at Lance’s hip. “Okay. We’ll try again later. Those will probably make you drowsy so try and get some sleep. I’ll be around if you need me.”

Lance nods, finishing the tea and passing the cup over, slipping back into the water. Keith watches him, wondering just what he’s doing.

“Goodnight Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, fuck it, would anyone be interested in porn for this? I do not guarantee anything but if it makes its way into the plot I won’t complain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I'm sorry this took so long guys. Thank you so much for your patience and support for this story. It means a lot.

Keith hears the car pull up and panics. Sensing Keith’s spike in adrenaline from the other room Lance sits up, displacing water.

“Keith?” 

Keith’s eyes are wide and for a moment he sits ramrod straight on the bed before scrambling to his feet. He doesn’t need to look out the window to know it’s Shiro who’s just pulled in. The sound of the garage door opening throws Keith into motion.

“Shit. Shit!” He slaps the radio on in the bathroom and runs for the tub. 

“Come here.” He gestures at Lance rapidly, his hands flailing. “My brother’s home and I have to get you out before he sees you.” 

“But I’m comfy,” Lance whines, the water freshly warmed and steaming, settling lower into the tub with a pout.

“Lance!” he hisses and Lance rolls his eyes, stretching his arms up into the air as Keith clamours into the tub, heedless of the water he’s splashing everywhere. 

“Fine.”

Keith drags him out of the tub and into his room, throwing a towel at him before locking his bedroom door and stripping out of his shirt, tossing his shoes aside as he hops around, trying to yank them off. He hears the downstairs door open and close and tears off his socks, throwing them into the corner. 

“Shh,” he hushes, Lance hiding behind his bed, sopping wet and probably soaking the carpet. “And stay there.” 

He shuts the door to the bathroom behind him, dunking his head into the tub to soak his hair. He yanks up the bottom of his jeans, throwing a towel on around his hips to hide them. He doesn’t have the time to struggle with wet denim. 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice is muffled as he comes up the stairs. Keith hurries to mop up the water he’s tracked everywhere from pulling Lance out of the tub, throwing the towels into the closet to hide them. 

“What? I’m in the tub,” he shouts, listening as Shiro walks into his own room, eyes on the door.

“Get your own.”

Keith takes a deep breath and opens the door, lounging against the frame, water dripping from his hair. 

“Yours is bigger.” 

Shiro rolls his eyes, pulling off his coat. “There is literally another tub downstairs.”

“Yeah but why go downstairs when I can just open the door to the connecting bathroom we  _ share _ and have a nice long soak,” he says coyly. “Besides, the other one is smaller.”

“That’s because this one was designed for two people.” Shiro flicks Keith on the nose before turning back into the room and beginning to change. 

Keith tries not to wince. Adam calling off the engagement is the only reason Keith is here.

“Have you heard from Adam?” he asks gently. He doesn’t want to pry. Things between Adam and Shiro have been strained but Keith still hopes it’ll work out. There’s a lot of love between them. 

“Not really. He’s not avoiding talking to me but it’s like there’s nothing we can talk about that doesn’t hurt? And I don’t want to start a fight.”

“So  _ you’re  _ avoiding  _ him. _ ”

“No!” Shiro flushes at the petulance in his own voice. “Maybe. I don’t know.” He huffs, dragging a hand through his perfectly styled hair. “I never was very good at the whole relationship thing.”

“Yeah. That’s what Adam was for,” Keith teases. Shiro scowls, pulling on a clean shirt and tossing his button up into the hamper. 

Keith has mercy on his brother and changes the subject. 

“Besides you’re talking to the wrong person. I just seem to piss off everyone I talk to.”

Shiro gives him a sympathetic smile Keith tries not to see. 

“So what’s for dinner?” 

“You’ve been home all day. Isn’t dinner your job?” Shiro teases and Keith smiles. 

“Concussion remember? I’m supposed to be taking it easy.”

Shiro frowns and the corners of his mouth pinch in disapproval. Keith can see Dad Mode activate and groans before Shrio even starts. 

“I don’t know what you were doing down in that cave during a storm-”

“Oh my god, Shiro-”

“But you could have died,”  he interrupts. “No more cave exploring for you until you learn some common sense.”

“I told you, I thought there was someone down there. I was just trying to help.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Would you have really wanted me to stay put only to find out the next day in the paper that some kid had gotten caught up in a net and drowned, trapped in that cave?”

Shiro frowns. “I don’t know.” He sighs and all the tension seems to leave him. “I just want you to be safe kiddo.” Keith drops his eyes and nods.

“I know.”

“Speaking of which,” Shiro begins slowly. “I have to head out of town on business.”

Keith groans. “Again?” And then he remembers the rogue mer hiding in his room and decides maybe it’s not such a bad thing Shiro will be gone. He still can’t help feeling petulant.

“What’s the excuse this time?”

“Boring business stuff you don’t care about.”

A smile flicks across Keith’s lips and know’s Shiro is right. “Fair. How long?”

“Two weeks, maybe less.”

Keith tries not to make a face. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow?” Shiro winces at Keith’s expression.

“Shiro!” Keith drops his arms, gesturing irritably. “And you’re just telling me now?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you! And it’s not like I wanted to go. Especially after your concussion. I tried to get them to let me stay to make sure you were alright-”

Keith holds up a hand, frustrated but relenting and Shiro trails off. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. You know I just hate surprises.”

Shiro winces. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spring it on you.

“I’ll be fine,” Keith reassures him. “And if I need anything I’ll call Thace. And Kolivan knows I won’t be in to work at the bar for at least a weak.”

“Still sensitive to light and sound?”

Keith nods. “Yeah. Keeps triggering migraines.”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yes  _ dad. _ I’ll be fine.”

Shiro purses his lips but nods. “Alright,” he finally relents. “Now will you  _ please _ get back in the bathroom so you stop dripping water all over my very expensive carpet?”

Keith laughs, clutching his towel around his waist. “Yeah, yeah. Can we get takeout?”

“Deal.” He ruffles Keith’s hair before Keith can swat him away, darting into the bathroom. “And get out of my tub!” Shiro calls after him. “I need a shower.” 

Keith rolls his eyes and shuts the door. The moment it clicks shut he snaps off the towel and runs for his room, trying not to slip on the wet tile. Lance gestures at him as he comes in. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Keith whispers, using the radio blaring inside the bathroom to cover the sound of them talking. “Are you going to be okay out here for a bit? Shiro usually goes to bed early. Then I can put you back in the tub. I just don’t want him to see you.”

Lance frowns, swiping wet hair back off his forehead and speaking softly. “Why?”

“I-” Keith struggles for an explanation. “Because I don’t know how he’s going to react that’s why.”

Lance’s eyes dart to the bathroom door. “You think he’s gonna hurt me?”

Keith bites his lip and glances over his shoulder. “I don’t know. I don’t think he would but he can’t keep a secret to save his life. He’s a notorious gossip.” He turns back to Lance. “I just want to keep you safe and it’ll be easier to do that if Shiro doesn’t know. He’s leaving for two weeks tomorrow, I just have to keep you hidden until then.” 

Lance’s lips thin as he thinks. “How long until you can get me back in the water?” he asks.

“Depends. He usually lingers in the shower for a bit. I can take you downstairs to the other bathroom while he’s in there. Otherwise you may be sitting here for a couple of hours. Maybe longer.” He winces. “I really am sorry. He wasn’t supposed to be home this early.”

Lance waves him off. “It’s okay. I just appreciate you helping.”

Keith’s weight settles a little more firmly onto his heels where he’s crouching next to Lance. “How are you feeling? Did the meds help at all?” His eyes fall to the still seeping wounds on Lance’s tail.

Lance gives him a withering look. “You really want to have this conversation right now?”

“Right, sorry.”

Lance smiles briefly before it slips. “But yeah, if it’s going to be more than two hours I have to get back into the water.” He winces apologetically. 

“Don’t apologize. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

There’s a loud bang on the door, startling them both. “Keith! Get out of my bathroom!”

“Hold your horses,” he shouts back. “Big baby,” he mutters, turning back to Lance and lowering his voice. “I’ll get you back in the water as soon as I can.” He squeezes Lance’s arm before darting into the bathroom again, draining the tub and removing any last evidence of Lance’s presence. He wraps the towel back around his hips just in case and unlocks Shiro’s door, trying to be casual. 

“There you go you drama queen. Go get your shower, you stink.” 

Shiro throws a towel at the back of his head and Keith darts out of the room, closing and locking his door. He throws off the towel again, stripping out of his wet jeans and changing into some sweats before pressing his ear to the door. He waits until he can hear the shower running, Shiro switching the radio out for his own music and Keith can hear him start humming. He gives it a few more minutes just in case and then unlocks his door to the main hall, going to pick up Lance. 

“You sure you can carry me?” Lance loops his arms around Keith’s neck.

Keith makes a face. “Wow, rude.” He hefts Lance into his arms, careful of his tail, not wanting to step on his fluke.

“I was trying to be thoughtful,” Lance hisses. “You said your legs hurt earlier.”

Keith flicks a look at him, maneuvering him into the hall, trying not to knock him into the doorway. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that far and this is more important than how sore my legs are.” He adjusts his grip on Lance and reaches for the banister. The last thing he needs is to fall and send them both toppling head first. 

“Just hold on tight. I don’t want to slip and dump you down the stairs.”

“Wow. That really inspires confidence,” Lance mutters. 

Keith scowls at him before focusing all his attention on making it down the stairs.

“Keith?” A door opens and Shiro’s voice echoes down the hall, freezing him in place. His heart hammers as adrenaline surges through him and Lance can smell his fear.

“What?” he shouts back, the arm under Lance’s hips shaking with the strain of holding him. He has to lower Lance’s weight onto his thigh where he’s standing on two stairs. 

“Can you order takeout?” 

“Yeah, what do you want?” His heart hammers painfully, flinching as a bead of sweat runs down his ribs, startling him.

“Uh, how’s Indian sound?”

“Great. You want the usual?” He shouts, eyes squeezed shut. His legs are starting to burn and he can feel them shaking. “Please don’t come into the hall,” he whispers, head bowed, bumping against Lance’s. “Please, please don’t come into the hall.” Sweat-damp hair flips into his face and he tries to blow it out of his eyes but it doesn’t do him any good.

Lance reaches up, tucking it back behind Keith’s ear, his eyes bright with worry.

“Thanks,” he whispers and Lance nods.

Lance’s grip on him tightens, Keith’s ragged breath ruffling his hair. His grip on the banister is white-knuckled.

“Sure. Thanks buddy!”

Keith has to swallow back the adrenaline making his voice shake. 

“Yeah,” he shouts back, still standing frozen on the stairs until he hears the door shut. His legs nearly give out with relief and he sinks onto the stairs with a shaky breath. His head drops forward, Lance’s breath against his neck. 

“Relax,” he says softly and Keith nods, swallowing past his dry throat. “We’re okay.” 

“Yeah.” He cracks his spine and slowly straightens, adjusting Lance’s weight carefully in his arms before making his way down the rest of the stairs. His legs are weak and wobbling from the adrenaline and from carrying Lance up to the house earlier that day but he makes it to the downstairs bathroom without incident. 

He struggles not to drop Lance into the tub but he’s losing stamina. Lance takes as much of his weight onto his hands on the edge of the much smaller tub, helping as he can, lowering himself into it. 

Keith groans, his legs threatening to cramp in rebellion and he winces, dropping to the floor and leaning back against the wall. He’s short of breath as Lance pouts. His tail bends at the end of the tub when he lays down, fluke curling back up towards him, the ends flopping in the air.

“Sorry.”

Lance pats him on the head, startling a laugh out of Keith and he smooths his hair back, wiping sweat out of his eyes. 

“I’ll be fine,” Lance reassures. “It is only for one night right?”

Keith snorts. “Yeah, it’s only temporary. I’ll get you back upstairs soon.” He sits up, flexing his legs and working the heel of his hand into his thigh. “Are you bleeding again?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Getting kind of hungry though.” He crosses his arms on the edge of the tub and Keith leans forward, turning on the water for him. 

“Well, I hope you like curry.” 

~

Lance as it turns out, does not like curry. But to be fair Keith likes his extra spicy. He’d offered Lance some after Shiro had gone to bed. Lance had sniffed it curiously before taking a bite. He’d immediately spat it back out, gone bright red, and Keith had laughed until he’d cried.

“Are you trying to kill me!?” His eyes are watering and Keith’s head smacks against the edge of the tub as he buries his face in his arm, trying desperately to be quiet as tears roll down his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he laughs, finally picking up his head and wiping at his face. “I told you it was spicy.” 

Lance sticks out his tongue and whines pitifully. Keith laughs again, wiping at Lance’s tears in apology. His cheeks are a mottled red and he’s pouting miserably. 

“I can’t feel my tongue,” he whines, the words distorted.

Keith disintegrates into laughter again and Lance thinks maybe that smile was all worth it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In apology for chapter five taking forever have a speedy chapter six. Let’s get this story rolling.

The next day Keith manages to shuffle Shiro out of the house without much fuss. He’s sad to see his brother go but very glad he wasn’t caught harboring a merman in the bath. He’s not sure how to go about explaining that. Thankfully he doesn’t have to. 

After putting together breakfast for himself and Lance he teaches him how to use his old laptop to stream music or movies. Something to keep him entertained while Keith heads out to the reef. Allura will be able to post the photos and stir people into a fit of righteous fury over the defacing of the coral. 

He snaps photos of the damage, shooting them off to Allura when he gets the chance. As he’d expected, Allura is furious and by the end of the day there’s a campaign and a petition to prevent such a thing from happening again. 

Keith dumps his gear by the door when he gets back and grabs a towel from the downstairs bathroom before heading up to share the good news with Lance. 

Something faint, like a cat’s purr but more distant brushes over him as he reaches the stairs. He can almost feel it vibrating across the floor and up through his feet through the hard wood. It tingles pleasantly and he follows the not quite sound to the bathroom. He peers inside, a faint blue light emanating up through the water from Lance where he’s lying in the bottom of the tub.

Keith creeps closer, not wanting to disturb him if Lance is sleeping. The vibration is stronger, making Keith’s skin tingle pleasantly and he smiles.

As if he can sense it, a slow smile spreads across Lance’s face and he peeks one eye open to look at Keith. He surfaces a moment later. 

“Hi.” Keith’s grin widens and Lance crosses his arms on the lip of the tub. 

“Hi,” he says back, just as brightly and Keith sits down on the floor next to him. Music is playing faintly from the laptop but the vibration has faded. 

“What were you doing?”

“Healing.” Lance’s head bobs back and forth like a bird, a smile never far from his mouth. “Remember what I told you about singing to the coral to make it better? We can do the same thing to ourselves.” He wrinkles his nose a little. “It’s just exhausting.”

“You gonna be okay?” Keith asks, fighting the urge to check Lance for a fever but if he’s been underwater it’s not going to do him much good. 

Lance nods, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “Yeah. Just ready to get out of here. No offense, the tub is nice but it’s cramped.” He stretches a little, tail displacing the water and making it ripple. “It’s big enough to stretch out but I can’t really...move? I’m going a little stir crazy.” He pillows his head on his arms and looks at Keith with sleepy eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’d take you down to the water for a swim but I  _ really  _ don’t want to carry you back up that hill again unless I have to. My legs are still throbbing and you’re heavy as shit.”

Lance makes an affronted noise, clutching at his heart but he’s grinning. “Rude!”

Keith laughs, rolling up his jeans and slipping his feet into the water. “Seriously though, about the reef.” Lance perks up immediately. “I went out and got some photos. I sent them to a friend and she’s got people already making plans to help.” 

Lance’s brows lift in surprise. “Really?” 

Keith nods, kicking his feet slowly back and forth. “We can’t sing for it, but we can make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

“You mean there are people who actually care?”

Keith nods. “Yeah. More than you might think. People can be mean and thoughtless but there are just as many out there who are kind and compassionate. My friend has a lot of connections with the latter.” He smiles. “But I’m sure a little singing will help too. We can make sure this kind of thing doesn’t happen again, or at least discourage it. But there’s little we can do to heal it after the coral has been damaged.” 

Lance’s smile is blinding. He puts his weight into his hands and hauls himself out of the water, dropping a kiss on Keith’s cheek before he knows what’s happening. 

“Thank you.” He smiles warmly, sinking back into the tub and Keith coughs awkwardly, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah. No problem.” He runs a hand back through his hair, scratching at his scalp. “About your friend, Hunk? You said he might think you were dead. I know you’re tired right now and I’d like to keep you in a more sterile environment for awhile longer, even with your speed healing.” He’s rambling and hurries to make his point. “If I take you out on the boat tomorrow do you think we can find him? Just let him know you’re okay?” 

Lance squeals, catching Keith’s face in his hands and squishing it. 

“Yes! Oh yes! Thank you that would be amazing.” 

“You gonna feel up to it?” 

Lance blows a raspberry and lets Keith go. “I’ll be fine. Hunk is more important. He’ll kill himself with worry if I don’t let him know I’m okay.” 

Keith nods, pushing damp hair out of his face. “Okay. We head out in the morning then. Maybe you can show me that sunrise.” He smiles and Lance nods rapidly. “Good. I’m gonna run over to the bar where I work just to make sure everything is alright and they’re not understaffed for the weekend. You gonna be okay here?”

Lance nods. “But I’m terribly bored without you.” His voice lilts teasingly and Keith laughs.

“They I’ll be back soon. And don’t get that wet,” he warns, pointing to the laptop as he stands. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

Keith grabs his keys and his sunglasses, grabbing something to help with the pain pounding behind his eyes and heads for the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored out of my mind. Here.

Keith slams the door behind him, stomping to the kitchen and grabbing a washcloth. He tosses the towel he’d pilfered from Kolivan into the sink. Pressing the washcloth against his bleeding cheek he winces. He really doesn’t want to go upstairs but he smells like dirty back alley and fish. While he could shower downstairs his medical supplies are still in his room from when he was treating Lance.

Frustrated, he washes his hands, rinsing the cloth out and wiping at his face as gently as he can. He presses the cloth back over the wound and heads for the stairs. 

~

Lance perks up as he hears the door to Keith’s room open. 

“Keith?” 

There’s no answer and Lance pouts, listening as Keith’s footsteps cross the room. He doesn’t like being ignored. He’s about to say as much but then he smells the blood. 

“Keith.” A distressed little click echoes around the room but Keith still doesn’t emerge and Lance’s distress grows. 

“I can smell the blood,” he croaks, fingers tightening on the edge of the tub. “What happened?” 

“Nothing,” comes the slurred reply and Lance scowls. He hears Keith hiss in pain and smells the sharp tang of antiseptic.

“That does not smell like nothing.” He’s met with silence. “I swear to the stars if you don’t get in here I am dragging myself into your room and ruining your brother’s very expensive carpet.” 

When there’s still no response he starts to lever himself upright. Keith shifts his weight and then steps into view, a bloody piece of gauze over his cheek. 

Lance can only sink back into the tub at the sight of him. One eye is swollen purple and his lip is split, a line of dried blood smeared across his chin. 

Lance makes little distressed noises, sharp with worry and reaches for Keith. He ducks his head and looks away and Lance makes a hurt little sound. 

“Let me help. Please?”

Lance’s fingers flex where his hand is stretched out towards him and Keith hangs his head but comes closer, letting Lance take his wrist, pulling him down into the tub. Lance worries over the injuries, making mostly concerned chirps and trills, things Keith doesn’t understand as his hands flutter over the injuries. He pulls the bloody gauze back and Keith hears his breath catch at the long cut arching up over his cheek. 

“Who did this?” He touches it carefully and Keith flinches.

“A couple of assholes. I got careless and they jumped me behind the bar where I work.” 

He purses his lips and the cut pulls painfully, making him wince. “One of them pulled a switchblade.” 

“Why?”

“Because I have the audacity to be attracted to men,” he snarls. 

Lance stares at him like he doesn’t understand, head tipping to one side. “And that was worth hurting you over?”

Keith takes the gauze, pressing it back over the wound to try and stop the bleeding but it does little good. 

“Apparently.” 

Lance looks pained as Keith makes a sound of frustration, tossing the bloody gauze aside. His heart hurts and so do his ribs, angry tears pricking at his eyes. 

Lance scoops water over the wound making him hiss and pull back. 

“Shh,” Lance soothes, trying to be gentle as he holds him still. “Let me help.” He does it again and Keith forces himself to sit still as Lance drips water over his face, sweeping it over his swollen eye and bloody lip. And then Lance begins to sing. Keith doesn’t understand the words if there are any but the sound worms it’s way into his head, numbing the pain and filling his brain with cotton. 

A heavy weight settles over his shoulders and Keith struggles to keep his eyes open. 

Lance guides his head to rest against his shoulder. He’s distantly aware of what’s happening but is strangely numb to it. It reminds him of getting his wisdom teeth out. 

Lance maneuvers him until he’s lying mostly submerged in the water, one hand behind Keith’s head so he can breathe. From a distant place Keith realizes he should probably be afraid; that Lance could so easily drown him like this and he wouldn’t be able to fight back. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Keith,” Lance whispers, stroking Keith’s hair back from his face and somehow Keith believes him. 

The fear abates and he lets his mind drift away on Lance’s song, slipping into a semi-trance like state. When he comes out of it Lance is exhausted and the bruises on Keith’s ribs have healed, the cut is nearly fully closed, the swelling is gone, and his eye is only a shadow of a bruise. The throbbing in his head is gone too and the sky outside has long since gone dark.

Keith blinks awake, Lance’s hands coaxing him upright out of the water before he can sink. Keith pokes at his lip with his tongue and touches his eye carefully, fingers ghosting hesitantly over the gash in his cheek. The injuries are mostly healed and he stares at Lance in surprise. What would have taken days to heal has only taken a matter of hours. 

Lance sways dangerously and Keith sits upright, slipping out of his lap. His eyes are half lidded and distant. He looks drained. 

“What did you do?”

Lance blinks slowly, trying to focus. “Helped.” 

Keith is startled by how exhausted Lance looks. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Lance smiles, a small lopsided thing and reaches out to pat Keith’s cheek. He’s eyes are all but closed at this point. 

“Deserve...better.” He lets his hand drop back heavily back into the water and sighs. “...tired,” he murmurs and Keith catches him by the shoulder to keep him upright as he sways. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll make sure there’s something for you to eat when you wake up.” 

Lance nods, yawning, and slips below the water, curling up on the bottom of the tub and drops into a deep sleep. 

Keith climbs out of the tub, staring down at Lance for a moment. He can hardly believe what’s happened. Going over to the mirror he looks at his reflection only confirming what he can already feel. His injuries are all but gone. 

He looks back to the tub, grateful but worried. Lance has his own healing to do. He shouldn’t be wasting his energy on Keith.

“Why did you do that?” he whispers, wondering if he’ll ever have an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

True to his word Keith drags Lance down to the charter the next morning, taking them out to the shoal. He gives Lance a lecture about staying out of the water before treating the half healed wounds to his tail and plying him with more meds. Lance rolls his eyes but complies, sticking his tongue out at Keith as he does.

They miss the sunrise, but it’s still a beautiful spot. 

Keith anchors them nearby, Lance bouncing excitedly and taking a deep breath of the salty air. His hair is starting to curl.

“So, now what?” Keith asks, coming to sit beside him.

“Now we wait.” He gives a clear, vibrant trill that stretches out over the water. “If Hunk is nearby he’ll hear it.”

“Huh. Okay then.” He makes himself comfortable and waits. 

A few minutes later Keith hears the screeching of metal and the crack of fiberglass, the boat rocking where he’s anchored it. 

“What the hell…” He goes over to the side, looking down at the water just as a face emerges, clawing their way up the side of the boat. 

Keith falls backwards, tripping over his feet and falling onto the deck as a deep green sea serpent with yellow spots all down their tail climbs aboard, face contorted with rage. 

“Pidge!” Lance’s voice in tinged with panic. 

The serpent spares a sideways look at Lance before hissing at Keith, grabbing him and dragging him overboard.

“Pidge no!” 

Keith barely has time to grab a shallow breath, the serpent's coils crushing him before they hit the water. 

He struggles to break the grapple but whoever they are they’re strong, their long tail constricting around him, the narrow arm across his throat deceptively strong. 

Their combined weight has them sinking to the sea floor and Keith sees a shadow overhead before there’s a cloud of bubbles and Lance emerges, struggling through the water with his damaged tail. 

Keith’s vision is beginning to fuzz but he hears the pitch of Lance’s secondary vocals cutting through the water, fast and desperate. 

Whoever is holding him says something back as Lance reaches for Keith. 

The coils around him finally loosen and Lance drags Keith up out of their grasp, pushing him to the surface. 

Keith scrambles for air, the serpent catching Lance with an arm around his waist and Keith sees a flash of gold before he breaks the surface. He gasps for breath, half panicked and ready to go back to free Lance when he surfaces next to him. 

The serpent drags him up out of the water and throws him onto the boat again, Keith struggling to keep his head above the water. He’s exhausted and starting to sink when they reach over the side, grabbing him by the shirt and hauling Keith out of the water and onto the deck with far more strength than he’d thought them capable of. 

“Pidge, you nearly killed him!” Lance shouts, reaching for Keith and helping turn him onto his side. 

Keith coughs and gags, trying to sit up on his hands and knees, Lance’s hands on his shoulders. 

“Well how was I supposed to know!?” Pidge argues. “You go missing for days, blood all over the reef and then he shows up with you sprawled all across the boat covered in bruises! What was I supposed to think!?” 

Lance scowls, turning back to Keith, voice low. “Are you alright?” 

Keith covers one of the hands on his shoulder with his own and nods, still struggling to breathe. 

“He saved my life. I was attacked out on the reef by a bunch of divers trying to catch me.”

“I told you not to go back there,” Pidge snaps, flopping down into a pile and crossing their arms to glare. “So did Hunk but you never listen!”

Lance nods. “I know. I should have listened. I’m sorry.”

Pidge pouts, huffing out a breath but seems to be done arguing for the moment. 

“This is Keith,” Lance introduces but he’s too busy trying to swallow past the burning in his chest to care. “He found me after, tangled in a net with two harpoons stuck in me. He cut me loose and took care of me. My fluke is split.” His tail slaps against the deck. “I couldn’t come back. He offered to bring me out here so I could tell you guys I’m okay. And you nearly drown him!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“No,” Keith croaks. “You didn’t.” He swallows thickly and sits up, one hand cradling his bruised ribs. “And you were supposed to stay out of the water,” he rasps, looking at Lance. 

“What was I supposed to do? Let you drown?”

Keith glances at Pidge.

“Thank you.” Pidge and Lance both stare at him and Keith elaborates. “For protecting him.”

Pidge blinks. “Are you thanking me for nearly drowning you?”

“I am trying not to be angry,” he grinds out, one hand cradling his ribs. “So yes.” 

Pidge purses their lips and gives a sharp nod, finally uncrossing their arms to look at Lance. 

“Fine, you can keep him.” 

Lance’s face splits into a grin. 

“Is it safe?” a voice calls from the water and Lance lights up. 

“Hunk! Come here and meet Keith.” 

A head of dark hair peeks up over the edge of the boat. 

“Hello.”

Keith gives a sharp wave. “Hi.”

Pidge slithers over to the edge and gives him a hand. “Come on big guy, up and over.” They help drag Hunk aboard and Keith realizes he must have been the flash of gold he’d caught a glimpse of. His tail shimmers like thousands of stitched together gold coins, flattering against the warm brown of his skin. 

Lance scoots over to wrap him in a hug and Keith shakes his head, looking between the three of them; two mer and a water snake on his brother’s boat like they belong there. Like they aren’t something that just crawled out of a myth and into his life just to turn it upside down. 

“My life is so weird,” he mutters, wiping water out of his face and standing to go find a towel. 

The three chat idly behind him as he strips out of his shirt, kicking off his shoes so he’s in his shorts and begins to towel dry his hair. 

Lance sees the strips of red blooming over his skin from Pidge’s tail and scowls. 

“Pidge,” he scolds. 

“I said I was sorry.”

“Nope, still didn’t,” Keith counters, dropping onto a bench and pulling his hair back. The bruises are already starting to turn purple. 

Pidge sticks their tongue out at him, petulant. “Sorry.” 

Lance makes a face, motioning for Keith and scooting closer. “Come here, I want to make sure your ribs aren’t busted.”

“I’m fine.”

“Please?”

Keith’s mouth works silently before he sits down next to Lance, letting him fuss. 

His fingers probe at the bruises, tutting in disapproval when Keith winces before he begins to sing.

Keith closes his eyes involuntarily, letting the sound wash over him, dipping into a trance, lost in the sound of Lance’s voice. 

When he next opens his eyes the worst of the bruising is gone and Pidge and Hunk are staring at him. 

“Better?” 

Keith’s face is red as he reaches for Lance’s hand still resting over his ribs and gently pulls it away, self-conscious with the others watching. 

“Thank you.”

Lance smiles, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Keith’s ear. “You’re welcome.” 

“But you’re the one who needs the healing.” He looks pointedly at the wounds which have torn open and are bleeding again. 

Keith tuts, going to collect the medical kit they keep aboard. 

“Here.” Pidge tugs something small and gold from a pouch strapped to their forearm as Keith shuffles through the supplies. “You lost this on the reef.” They toss whatever it is at Lance and he scrambles to catch it. 

“My ring!” Pidge has braided another length of material together to form a kind of chain, replacing the one that was severed.

“You’re lucky one of the humans didn’t take it,” Pidge snaps. 

Lance pulls it on over his head, dragging Pidge, squirming and screaming into a hug, mussing their hair and peppering kisses all over their cheeks.

“Thanks Pidge!”

“Gross, get off.” They shove at him ineffectually and Lance finally lets them go. He puts a hand over the gold ring, cradling it over his heart with more tenderness and affection than Keith thinks a ring deserves. 

He notices Hunk is wearing one around his neck too but is too afraid of pressing a boundary to ask.

Keith clears his throat, coming to sit down next to Lance and rinsing the wound. He rests one hand on Lance’s tail as to keep him still and Pidge lifts their eyebrows pointedly, glancing between Lance and Keith’s hand resting on his tail. 

Keith pauses, catching the wordless exchange and Lance’s flushes face. 

“What?” he asks bewildered. 

Pidge stares at Lance harder and he finally clears his throat. 

“Tail touching is a little uh...intimate,” he manages, scratching at the back of his neck. “We don’t usually allow it outside of romantic partners, close friends, or family.” 

Keith snatches his hand back, blushing fiercely and Lance rolls his eyes with a huff. 

“You saved my life Keith, that puts you solidly in close friend territory and practically family. You have permission to touch me.” 

“Oh.” 

He dabs carefully at the wounds, only the tips of his fingers touching down for stability this time, cheeks still warm. 

Lance flinches as Keith cleans the wounds and Pidge growls. Lance covers their hand with his own and they quiet, letting Keith finish but watching him closely. 

Keith flicks a lock of hair out of his face when he’s done, one arm draped over his knee. 

“You’re supposed to be healing,” he scolds. “We’ll be lucky if we don’t tear these open again getting you back into the house.” 

“You’re not coming home?” Hunk asks, distress in his voice and Lance’s face falls. 

“I can’t swim buddy,” he says gently. “I’m listing pretty hard until the split heals.” He throws a pouting look at Keith. “And  _ someone _ is more accident prone than me.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps insisting on healing me. What is that, two times now?” Keith puts away the supplies, rising to his feet as Lance blushes. He misses the shocked looks Pidge and Hunk exchange with Lance behind his back as he goes below deck. 

“Twice!?” Pidge hisses. “You did that to him twice!? Sand and surf,” they curse. 

“Language,” Hunk scolds and they make a lewd hand gesture at him. 

“Why don’t you just bondmate him while you’re at it? How long have you known him?” 

Lance flushes. “Don’t get your scales in a twist. It doesn’t mean-” His mouth snaps shut as Keith comes back up, slathering on sunblock.

“I’m gonna give you guys some time to catch up and explore the nearby reef. Collect some trash if I find it. Holler if you need me.” He grabs a snorkeling mask and some flippers, pulling them on before dumping himself over the side of the boat. 

Hunk blinks after him, startled. “Humans are weird.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting forever to introduce Pidge and Hunk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its midnight. Fuck it.

Keith and Lance spend the day out at the shoal. He soaks a number of towels, draping them over Lance to keep him from drying out, his wounds covered with gauze to try and keep them clean. Lance eventually needles Keith into letting him go for a swim anyway. Keith doesn’t like it, but admits Lance could probably use the exercise. And time to stretch. Being cramped in the bathtub can’t be good for him. And he rather enjoyed getting to explore the reef with Lance.

He uses his hands and arms to propel himself forward, trying not to use his tail but it’s frustrating not being able to really swim. In spite of that he enjoys being back in the water, eagerly waving Keith over to show him things.

Hunk lets Lance loop his hands around his shoulders, taking him for a faster swim than the half crawl he obediently sticks to, trying not to further aggravate the split in his fluke.

Pidge is eerie and terrifying to see, their shadow throwing a chill over Keith every time they pass overhead. He shivers when they snatch a fish out of the water lightning fast, jaw distending and swallowing it whole. A human mouth should not work like that.

They’re a terrifying sight and Keith hopes to never wind up on their bad side again.

Eventually they make their apologies and say goodbye, Keith promising to bring Lance back for a visit soon. Hunk still looks sad but both he and Pidge are just glad their friend is alright. He kisses Lance’s cheek before slipping back into the water.

He and Pidge swim alongside the boat for awhile, Keith keeping the speed down. Not that he thinks they can’t keep up but more for Lance. He’s lying down, one hand hanging over the side of the boat, catching the spray on his fingers and reaching for his friends.

By the time they make it back night is falling, Hunk and Pidge long gone. Keith docks the ship and stares up at the house resting atop the cliff, a long line of switch backing stairs leading to it from the water.

“I hate those stairs,” he mutters. But at least it’s better than the sorry excuse for a path that leads down to the cave.

“I could just stay here so you don’t have to carry me back,” Lance offers.

Keith chews on his lip for a moment. “If you’re offering because you want to, that’s cool. But if you’re offering because you don’t want me to carry you I don’t want you to worry about it. I’d rather have you in a cleaner environment, especially because the wounds opened back up again today.” He looks at him sharply. “And you can’t swim anyway.”

Lance watches him and glances up at the cliff.

“Okay. I just-” He makes little patterns on the floor with a finger. “I feel bad. Making you do this.” Keith powers down the boat, tying it in place before going to pick up Lance.

“You’re not making me do anything.”

Lance doesn’t look like he believes him but he doesn’t argue when Keith hauls him over his shoulders.

“Thank you,” he says quietly as Keith begins the trek.

“You’re welcome.”

~

On the way up Lance’s wounds open again and when they reach the top Keith has to stop. He’s breathing heavily and his legs are shaking as he puts Lance down, stretching out beside him with a wince.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He pats Lance’s tail consolingly before he realizes what he’s doing but Lance doesn’t seem to mind.

“We can look at the stars,” Lance says, lying down in the grass and getting comfortable. “Do humans have names for them too?”

Keith drags in a ragged breath, swallowing dryly. He’ll have to leave a water bottle out here next time.

“We do,” he croaks, turning his head to look at Lance, swiping sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Do mer?”

Lance nods and points out the North Star. “That’s the Everlight,” he says softly, voice almost reverent as Keith follows the line of Lance’s arm to the sky. “We believe she was the first of us. That she fell from the sky and into the water and when the sea met the sky she became mer. She is our mother, our creator. We were born of her.” His expression warms as he stares up at the stars. Keith knows he should be listening but he can’t stop looking at Lance instead.

“When she died,” he goes on, “she was so beloved that we returned her to the sea in the sky where she became the Everlight, so she could always guide us home.” He turns his head and looks at Keith, catching him staring.

“It’s why we glow.” He touches his chest over his heart. “We each carry a small piece of her with us. A piece of her soul.” Light ripples through Lance’s body, blue and shifting, like it’s alive under his skin, catching along his scales and Keith loses his breath. The patterns chase over Lance’s features and up into his hair until he looks like the sky above. Keith can’t stop staring.

He swallows thickly. “Pretty sure that’s better than what we call it.”

Lance’s light fades and Keith is sad to see it go. He wants to reach out and trace it over Lance’s cheeks and down his throat.

“What do humans call it?” he asks curiously and Keith has to yank his thoughts back around, clearing his throat. He looks up at the sky.

“To us it’s just Polaris, the North Star. Since it doesn’t move in the sky we can use it to navigate the sea or even when we’re lost on land.”

Lance’s face lights up and he bolts upright, eyes wide and excited. “Humans do that too? You navigate with the stars?”

Keith blinks in surprise, startled by Lance’s enthusiasm. “Mer do?”

“Of course we do. We know the stars as well as our own pods or the currents of our homes. It’s how we’re never lost.” He turns and smiles at the night sky.

“So long as we have the Everlight we always know where we are and how to get home, no matter how far away it is.” He lays back down next to Keith, hands pressed loosely over his chest.

“Mer have used the stars to navigate for millennia.” He pulls his necklace off, fiddling with it and to Keith’s surprise a number of bands open up from where they’d been tucked inside it. Lance rotates it, showing one particular emblem to Keith.

“Here. This is her.” He shifts it so the moonlight glints off the symbol. Keith touches the ring, studying it intently.

“Are these how you navigate?”

Lance nods. “To a degree. It’s how we first learn. Each mer is gifted with a celestial sphere and we use it to learn to navigate as we grow up, but there’s an innate feeling and sense of direction we’re born with. We feel the tides here.” He touches his heart. “It can help us find our way home, like an internal compass but the rings are more specific.” He collapses the bands and pulls the necklace back on.

“It’s beautiful,” Keith murmurs.

“Thank you.”

Keith turns to stare up at the stars, his brain still grinding on what Lance said earlier.

“I wonder if a long time ago one of your people taught a sailor how to navigate using the stars and that’s how we know now.”

Lance plucks at the grass with one hand, spinning the ring on his knuckle idly with the other.

“That’s rather romantic.” He hums thoughtfully, staring up at the sky. “It’s possible. But your people are clever and ingenious,” he says turning to look at Keith. “You’re as curious as we are. I think in the end you figured it out on your own.”

Keith makes a little noise in the back of his throat and smiles. “Yeah I like my idea more,” he teases and Lance laughs.

“And why is that?”

“Because then I’m not the only one who-” He bites off the sentence before he can finish it, swallowing what he was going to say. “Who was lucky enough to make friends with a mer.” He turns to stare at the sky, mostly to avoid staring at Lance.

“Maybe once upon a time we all used to be friends.” His gaze is inevitably drawn back, like he can’t help it. “That’s possible right?” He isn’t sure what he’s asking but Lance’s gaze is searching.

“Yeah,” he says slowly. “I like to think so.”

Keith feels Lance’s fingers move in the grass next to him and pulls his hand away, scratching at his hair.  He rests it on his chest to keep from grabbing Lance’s, afraid of what that might mean.

“Why are you trusting me?” He turns to look at Lance, draped in starlight. “I could just leave you here. You’d have nowhere to go, no way to get back to the water.” He searches Lance’s eyes. “I could leave you here to die,” he says softly. “To dry out in the sun until you can’t breathe.” The thought along constricts his lungs painfully, the images it evokes sickening.

Lance rolls toward him, propping himself up on one elbow. He looks unaffected by the revelation, if it even is one.

He touches Keith’s cheek, sharp nails stroking down his face, along his jaw, stopping over his throat. He taps a finger thoughtfully over Keith’s racing pulse, palm resting flush against his throat.

“And I could rip out your throat,” he says, voice just as soft, without threat or malice, thumb moving slowly from side to side. It’s simply a fact.

“I think the better question is.” He pulls his hand away and Keith mourns the loss of his touch. “Are you going to?” He searches Keith’s eyes. “Are you going to hurt me Keith?” he asks softly, head tipping to one side.

Keith takes a moment to slow his heart, but his voice still comes out breathless.

“No.”

Lance nods like that’s obvious. “You saved my life. Even at risk to your own. You cut me loose as the water was rising.” Keith can still see the faint shadows of the bruises on Lance’s throat and arms.

“You could have easily drowned or given up, left me there and taken your chances on your own.” His eyes seem to glow in the dark and Keith can’t look away.

“You didn’t leave me then and you aren’t going to now.” He takes a breath and the moment stretches between them, Keith caught in Lance’s eyes like a riptide.

“Just because a dog has teeth doesn’t mean it’s going to bite,” he says softly. “Trust goes both ways.” He shakes his head. “I’m not giving it to you blindly. You earned it.”

Keith feels his cheeks warm but he isn’t sure why. “Oh.”

“I meant what I said earlier. I like to think we’re friends.”

Keith’s eyes flick over Lance’s face. “Me too.” He just wishes Lance had been born human. Maybe then…

Keith looks away, derailing that train of thought before it can turn into a useless flight of fancy.

He sits up. “Come on, let's get you inside. Pretty sure you’re still bleeding.”

Lance’s mouth dips to one side like he’s disappointed but he doesn’t say anything, just lets Keith pull him into his arms, holding on and trusting Keith not to drop him as he carries him back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a bathtub Klance scribble. Keith introducing Lance to bubblebath.   
> https://freyamaat.tumblr.com/post/185949992588/here-have-a-cove-scribble  
> This really should happen in the fic...Maybe I'll write it as a bonus chapter or something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all want some ANGST

That night after they’ve settled in to sleep something wakes Keith. He isn’t sure what and groans, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. 

“Shiro?” he croaks. 

The figure standing in the hall advances into the room and raises a bat, striking Keith across the head before he has time to react. 

He doesn’t have time to scream, the blow knocking him out of the bed and onto the floor. 

“Keith?” 

He hears Lance’s voice as if from a great distance and lifts his head as the bat comes down again. 

He hears the shattered glass sound of Lance’s scream and chokes, struggling to rise as the figure stands over him. 

Lance can smell the blood, the fear, the adrenaline, the smell of someone who doesn’t belong. Fear surges up inside him, a deep anger older than the sea, swelling and bubbling out of the cracks like a steam vent, boiling him from the inside. 

Lance’s eyes go completely black as he starts to sing, levering himself up out of the tub. He can’t see what’s happening but he knows Keith is in trouble, that he’s hurt and afraid and it’s all it takes for Lance to snap. 

Keith’s vision blurs as he looks up, blinking through the blood, his head throbbing. The figure’s hands go slack, the bat tumbling to the floor next to Keith with a clatter, making him flinch. The silhouette turns, walking in a daze to the bathroom as if in a deep sleep. 

Keith clutches at his head, the song echoing in his ears but not sticking. When he pulls his hand back it’s wet with blood but his head feels like it’s still in one piece, if only just. He wonders if his skull is fractured. 

Brilliant blue-white light is spilling out of the room, consuming the figure as they step through the doorway. 

Lance extends a hand to the man, drawing him into the tub, continuing to sing as Keith fumbles after him, limbs heavy and numb. 

“Don’t,” Keith chokes, tasting blood. He tries to raise his voice to be heard as he crawls forward. “Lance don’t.”

Lance’s fingers are wrapped around the man’s wrist as he stands, frozen and slack jawed above him. Lance’s light reflects across the ripples of the water, breaking across the room. The light is blinding. Lance turns those black eyes on Keith as he struggles into the doorway, a dark trail following him. He reeks of blood. 

The seething rage coming off Lance, the deep black of his eyes so wholly focused on Keith makes him shiver, stroking at a primal fear deep within him. Lance is unbridled rage.

“Don’t kill him,” Keith chokes and he has to put his head to the floor. The room won’t stop spinning. He’s gonna be sick. 

“He hurt you!” Lance’s voice echoes with both vocals, vibrating with anger, a deep and violent thrum that raises goosebumps on Keith’s arms. Keith’s head sags as he fights the urge to vomit. 

“I know, but don’t kill him.”

“Why,” Lance demands, fingers tightening around the man’s arm. His nails dimple the skin and Keith knows it’ll leave bruises. 

“Because I have nowhere to hide the body,” he chokes, unable to think of anything better. His thoughts are scrambled. 

Lance’s eyes turn back to the stranger, his song growing louder and he’s deathly still. The man steps into the tub, Lance’s secondary vocals thrumming. 

“You won’t have to,” he says lowly. “I’m going to eat him.”

“Please!” Keith struggles, trying to stand but he can’t make his body work. Lance pauses, glancing at Keith, tasting his fear. “Please,” he says again, voice softening, eyes pleading as he struggles to breathe. “Let him go.” His face is a mask of blood, tears in his eyes. 

Lance turns back to the man, the blackness in his eyes fading as the song trails off. 

Keith watches awareness come back to the man, his eyes clearing where he stands, half in the tub. Lance still hasn’t let go of his wrist. He bares his teeth, arching up out of the water, drawing the man down, fear and adrenaline souring the room. 

“Get out,” he snarls. He releases the man who goes scrambling from the room, shaking with terror and Keith sags with relief, tears of pain spilling down his face. His forehead meets the tile, his head throbbing and he cries. It feels like his head is splitting open, his brains slopping across the floor. 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice is soft, worried instead of thick with rage. When Keith lifts his head he sees double and winces, whining in pain. Blood patters to the floor, dropping from his hair. Lance is stretching out of the tub towards him, one hand extended across the tile, the blinding light he was emitting fading. 

“Come here.” His voice is pleading but it soothes the pain long enough for Keith to make it to the tub an inch at a time. He’s unafraid as Lance pulls him into the water, wrapping him posessively in his tail and his arms, cradling Keith against his chest. A dark cloud fills the water around them and Lance’s heart pounds. 

He keeps Keith’s head up as he sings, light filling the room, soft, warm, and comforting. He rinses the blood from Keith’s hair as he sings, the wounds stitching themselves together as Keith’s consciousness drifts, lost to the song. 

Lance kisses his temple and across Keith’s forehead, finger-combing his hair. He sweeps it back off Keith’s face, swirling it through the water, relieved to have him safe.

It takes the wound time to heal and when Keith opens his eyes Lance is swaying above him but he’s no longer seeing double. Keith lifts a hand, water sliding down his arm as he touches Lance’s cheek. His vision has stopped fracturing. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Lance nods, his head tipping into Keith’s hand. His cheek is wet with tears. 

“Just scared,” he says softly. “Tired.” His expression crumples. “You were really hurt.” He holds Keith close, bowing forward. 

Keith strokes his thumb over Lance’s cheek. “Thanks.”

Lance sighs tiredly, pressing his own hand over Keith’s for a moment, eyes closed. His other hand runs over Keith’s face, unwilling to let him go. For the moment Keith is content to lie in the water, Lance wrapped around him. 

He’s half asleep, imagining Lance bending forward over him, one hand under his back to support him, another under his neck, tipping his head up as Lance kisses him softly. 

“Mine,” he whispers.

Lance lifts Keith out of the water while he still has the strength, laying him down beside the tub, sloshing water all across the tile. Keith doesn’t stir and Lance pillows his head on one arm, holding Keith’s hand. He watches Keith’s chest rise and fall as he breathes, counting his breaths, relieved he’s still alive. 

Lance turns his head into the crook of his elbow and cries, gripping Keith’s hand tight. 

He hiccups around the fist of anxiety that refuses to let him go, the combination of fear and hours worth of singing dragging him to sleep still holding Keith’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarity:  
> Keith is by no means protecting the guy. He’s seriously hurt and knows without Lance, he’s going to die. The head injury is BAD. He also doesn’t want to see Lance kill someone, have to deal with a dead body, and Shiro will kill him if someone dies in his house. 
> 
> The town is very small and Shiro doesn’t believe in security. 
> 
> This guy is someone who previously hit on Keith in the bar where he works. Keith turned him down and the dude got pissed. He and two of his friends are the ones who attacked Keith behind the bar. He came back to finish what he started and likely to see what he could pilfer. I’ll make sure to address all of this on a later chapter when Shiro comes back.
> 
> For anyone who's curious about updates and a timeline I've loosely laid it out here. Maybe minor spoilers??? :  
> https://freyamaat.tumblr.com/post/185981261243/okay-so-after-last-chapter-i-have-a-whole-new


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is coming a little faster than normal because I wanted to clarify some things that happened last chapter. I literally threw it together yesterday, so if you find any errors holler at me.

Keith wakes up cold. He has the world’s worst headache and he’s soaked through but he can see straight again. As soon as he stirs Lance surfaces. 

“Are you okay?” His voice sounds like it’s been drug through gravel and his eyes are sunken. He touches Keith’s cheek, the cold water making him flinch.

Lance snatches his hand back. “Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Keith tries to shake his head but it just makes the pain worse.

“No, I’m okay. Just cold.”

Lance bites his lip, still worried. He reaches for Keith again on reflex when he winces, the tips of his claws gently catching a few strands of his hair.

“Are you sure?”

Keith catches his hand and Lance latches on to it, holding it tight. His eyes are bright and scared.

“I’m okay,” Keith whispers.

“You weren’t.” His voice shakes and Keith squeezes his hand. “Keith-“ His lip trembles, a knot in his stomach he can’t untangle. Keith thinks he feels colder than normal. “He- he tried to kill you.” He’s shivering more than Keith.

“I know.”

“So why…?” His expression slips between fear and confusion as he tries not to cry. “Why did you let him go?”

Keith lets out a deep sigh, trying to get more comfortable. His head still hurts.

“Because I needed you.” Lance laces their fingers together and holds on tightly. “Because I’d never be able to explain the break-in to the cops. Especially because if I’d been assaulted I’m suddenly healed overnight.” He looks up, almost as exhausted as Lance.

“Because I didn’t want to see you kill someone.” His eyes meet Lance’s, somewhat wary. “I’ve never...seen you like that. I admit it scared me a little.”

Lance’s mouth pulls down and he sinks a little lower in the water. “Sorry.”

Keith gives his hand a gentle tug to draw him back.

“Don’t be. You saved my life.”

“But I don’t-” Lance bobs restlessly in the water, frowning in distress. “You should never be afraid of me. I don’t  _ want _ you to be afraid of me.” His eyebrows draw together and he looks so upset at the idea Keith can’t stand it.

“Hey.” Keith touches his cheek and Lance sinks into it, startling him but Keith doesn’t pull away. Lance covers his hand with his own, pressing it against his cheek before opening his eyes.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Keith says softly, his thumb stroking over Lance’s cheekbone. "I know you would never hurt me. You’re just a lot more powerful than I thought you were.” A smile flickers over Keith's mouth. “And you have a hell of a temper.” A faint tease slips into his voice.

Lance flushes, fingers shifting restlessly over Keith’s, still cupping his face. “Yeah...my mom says the same thing.” His mouth pulls sideways, abashed. “I don’t deal well when people I care about get hurt.”  He looks up at Keith from under his eyebrows, making his stomach flips.

Lance presses into his hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, like the touch is grounding him.

“What was that anyway?” Keith asks. “What did you do? He looked…” Keith shakes his head. “I don’t know. Drugged maybe?”

Lance finally releases Keith’s hand against his cheek but holds onto the other. “A siren song. We don’t use them often." He bits his lip like he's afraid of being scolded. "It hypnotizes our prey, drawing them out to us.” He looks apologetic.

“We weren’t always kind," he says softly. "We’ve lured many sailors to their deaths,” he admits. “Like your songs and stories say.

"Once upon a time mer were hunted by humans. I suppose you could call it a brief war. We hunted one another until humans eventually conquered the seas. Now we keep to ourselves and try to stay out of sight.” Lance almost smiles but it’s wry and a little sad. “Humans are rather dangerous,” he says softly.

After seeing what Lance was capable of, both last night with his song and his strength, his speed in the water it’s hard to believe humans could have chased them deeper into the seas. But Keith supposes human technology more than makes up for what they lack.

He remembers the song, the way it had tried to sink into his mind, like fish hooks that couldn’t find purchase.

“Why didn’t it work on me?”

Lance shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s never happened before. It could have been because you were hurt. Maybe the damage done kept it from taking hold.”

Keith runs his thumb between Lance’s knuckles where they’re still holding hands.

“Were you really going to kill him?” he asks softly.

A flicker of that rage from before lights in Lance’s eyes, his grip on Keith’s hand tightening reflexively.

“Yes,” he hisses and Keith swears his eyes darken.

It takes Lance a moment to regain control of his temper, grip relaxing again. “Who was he? Why did he want to hurt you?” He screws up his face. “And how did he get in?”

Keith huffs. “It’s a small town and Shiro doesn’t believe in modern security.” He rolls his eyes like it’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. “To be fair we haven’t needed it until now. Break-ins don’t happen around here. But I guess there’s a first time for everything.

“His name’s Michael. He’s just some asshole from the bar. He hit on me a couple times where I work and when I turned him down he got violent.” He touches the scar on his cheek. “He and two of his friends were the one to jump me the other day. Kolivan found us and they ran before he could really hurt me.”

Lance growls, his eyes narrowing. “I think he did plenty to hurt you,” he snarls.

Keith strokes idly over the scar, his eyes distant. “Yeah. I guess he came back to finish the job.” He drops his hand with a sigh.

Lance growls again, deep and low, the sound raising goosebumps over Keith’s arms. It strokes something deep and primal in him, fear rising like sick in his throat and his palms sweat.

“If I ever see him again,” Lance hisses. “I  _ will _ kill him.” The promise is soft and quiet and Keith knows he means it without a doubt.

Keith swallows back the fear and nods in understanding.

“As for how he got in...I don’t know. Fuck, I should go make sure the door’s not busted in or something. I don’t want him coming back.”

Lance goes rigid.

“You think he might?”

“God I hope not.”

~

As it turns out the door isn’t broken but one of the windows is. Keith wonders if that’s what woke him.

He does what he can to tape it up, debating calling and tell Shiro about it or wait until he gets back. downing some pain meds before dragging himself back upstairs. He shucks out of his frigid clothes, taking a long hot shower to chase away the cold. He washes the last of the blood from his hair, trying not to blush under Lance’s watchful eyes. He seems less than inclined to let Keith out of his sight but he’s visibly exhausted and half asleep on the lip of the tub by the time Keith is done.

Keith promises him he’s okay before heading back to bed, leaving the door wide open. He isn’t sure if it’s for Lance’s benefit or his own. Maybe both.

Lance sings until he falls asleep and for sometime after, too afraid to close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bathtub scribbles. https://www.patreon.com/posts/28094133n


	12. Chapter 12

They spend the next day after the break-in together napping, talking, and watching movies on Keith’s laptop. Neither much fancy being alone after everything that happened. Keith orders Pho from a restaurant in town and gets it delivered for lunch instead of going out. He’s too worried Michael might come back while he’s gone. Whether he’s worried what he could do to Lance or what Lance could do to him he isn’t sure. Either way he’d rather stay home. And Lance seems more than pleased to have the company.

Keith rolls up his jeans and sticks his legs in the water after they eat, a movie rolling on the laptop. Lance comes over and settles between his knees, putting his head in Keith’s lap. He loops his arms around his hips and Keith tenses. He's surprised by the sudden lapfull it mer but eventually puts his hand in Lance’s hair, running his fingers through it. He’s startled but it’s by no means unwelcome.

“You okay?” he asks, stroking Lance’s hair back from his forehead.

He nods, voice soft and vulnerable. “Yeah. Just scared.”

Keith makes little patterns in Lance’s hair, watching the water drip down his neck.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Lance’s arms flex around him, his eyes on the screen. “I know. And it wasn’t your fault. I just...need to know you’re okay.” He sits up, dislodging Keith’s hand and his cheeks are warm. “I don’t know how else to do that.”

Keith smiles. His jeans are soaked but he doesn’t care. He’s gotten used to being in a perpetual state of waterlogged around Lance. It’s a small price to pay. 

“It’s okay.” He bites his lip before taking the dive. “I need to know you’re okay too.” He runs his fingers through Lance’s hair. He doesn’t know how else to say that he cares, that he needs touch right now as much as Lance but it works. Lance drops his head back into Keith’s lap, holding him tighter than before and Keith goes back to combing his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance sighs under the attention, his weight settling against Keith as he plays with his hair.

Eventually Keith’s hands begin to wander as Lance’s hair dries. His fingers trail down Lance’s neck and over the delicate scales at his shoulders. Lance makes small happy noises in his lap, half asleep and dozing, making Keith smile. Lance is happy and content in knowing Keith is there and they’re both okay.

~

A few days after the break-in Keith has a nightmare. He can never remember them but they’re always dark, leaving him cold. A fear he can’t explain presses down on him and Keith struggles to breathe, heart beating rapidly and he jerks awake.

A soft lullaby drifts out of the bathroom, a faint blue light accompanying it. Keith squeezes his eyes shut, trying to breathe. Tears slip down his temples and he clutches at the sheets, damp with sweat.

The sound of Lance’s voice slows his racing heart, soothing the void in his chest he can’t quite explain. 

He doesn’t want to stay in his room and finds himself slipping out of bed, slinking into the bathroom, closer to the sound. Lance’s vibrant eyes watch him as Keith sits down by the tub, curling his knees to his chest. Lance extends his hand and Keith takes it, Lance continuing to sing softly, chasing the nightmare from Keith’s mind.

He sings until the fear is gone, the tangle of emotions in Keith’s chest spiraling loose and his grip relaxing. He sings until Keith can barely remember the sour taste of the nightmare in his mouth.

Lance strokes his thumb over Keith’s knuckles.

“Do you want to sleep in here?” he asks, and Keith realizes he has no idea how much time has passed. And that he’s still exhausted. Lance traces little patterns on the back of Keith’s hand, humming idly.

“I could use the company,” he offers and Keith looks at him from the corner of his eye. “I’m not used to sleeping alone,” Lance elaborates, trying to give Keith an out. “I’d like it if you were nearby.”

Keith bites the inside of his cheek, squeezing Lance’s hand and making up his mind. Fuck it. He’s glad not to be alone.

“Yeah.” He stands, collecting the cushions from the couch downstairs and all the pillows and blankets he can possibly find. He strips both his bed and Shiro’s, raiding the linen closet for extra blankets. He piles them all together until he has the thickest, most comfortable nest possible laid out in the bathroom beside the tub. There’s a towel between the edge of the bath and Keith’s homemade bed to catch as much water as possible to try and keep the nest dry.

When he lays down Lance automatically reaches for his hand, drying it on the towel first.  Keith takes it, watching Lance’s light pulse and fade as he begins to hum, lulling Keith slowly back to sleep. The last thing he remembers seeing are the patterns of light on Lance’s face, reflecting in his eyes like stars.

~

Keith spends the rest of the week sleeping in the bathroom next to Lance, grateful for his kindness and willingness to help. 

More often than not they fall asleep holding hands. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY

In their brief time together, stargazing becomes a regular event. Especially after their visits with Hunk and Pidge. Keith manages to carry Lance down to the water twice more in spite of how difficult it is to visit his friends. Lance’s gratitude more than makes up for the physical strain. They’re halfway into week two and Lance is mostly healed but reluctant to leave. Not that Keith asks. Neither of them are looking forward to their eventual separation.

Keith has spent most of his life alone. Having Lance there to come home to has become frighteningly easy to get used to. Even with his brother coming home soon it won’t be the same. Keith will miss Lance when he’s gone. The thought weighs on his heart, heavy and unspoken.

They’re still dancing around one another after the break-in, not sure where they stand. The silence can’t last forever.

They’re lying on the grass sharing constellations one night after one such visit when the air between them shifts, stretching tensely.

Keith turns to look at Lance, trying to figure out what’s changed but Lance is already staring at him. His eyes are bright and focused in the darkness. They’re holding hands again, something that’s become a nightly ritual for them. Keith wonders if Lance can see better in the dark than he can, if he can see the way Keith blushes under the attention.

His fingers are warm on Keith’s face when they brush over his cheek, hovering at the corner of his mouth. His gaze drops to Keith’s lips, the pads of his fingers stroking ever so gently over sensitive skin. Keith’s lips part without meaning to.

“Do humans kiss?” Lance asks softly, fingers still tracing out the lines and curves of Keith’s mouth. He hasn’t looked up yet.

“Yes,” Keith manages, shivering as the word catches and drags against Lance’s fingers.

“Oh.” Lance’s fins flick idly against the ground where he’s laying next to Keith, propped up on one arm. Their fingers are still tangled together.

“Good.” It’s so soft Keith is afraid he hadn’t meant to say it out loud and Lance is  _ still _ staring.

Anticipation kicks Keith’s heart into overdrive as Lance presses against his lower lip with a finger. He pulls it down gently, just watching before it slips free.

“Can I kiss you?” he finally whispers and something in Keith coils tightly, waiting, like the silence after a lightning strike. Just before the thunder hits.

Lance’s eyes finally drag up to meet his, so intensely blue it isn’t fair.

“Yes,” Keith breathes and it comes out so weakly he wonders if he’s said it at all.

Lance’s eyes flick back and forth, fingers still on Keith’s face. He smiles before his eyes are darting back to Keith’s mouth like he can’t look away.

Keith struggles to hold still, fingers curling in the grass as Lance leans over him. He closes the distance until his mouth is hovering just a breath away. 

When he stops Keith almost loses it. He can feel the heat radiating off Lance, the cold ground leeching his own body heat away.

Keith slowly uncurls one hand, pressing his fingers lightly under Lance’s chin. There’s almost no pressure but when he pulls forward Lance follows, Keith guiding him into a kiss.

Their lips meet and Lance sighs, his weight settling against Keith’s chest, tipping his head. Keith lets go of Lance’s hand to settle his arm around his waist, fingers skimming over skin and scale.

Lance hums pleasantly, tail flicking. His claws run little patterns over Keith’s chest, a subtle mirror to Keith’s own fingers roving over his back.

Keith tastes like everything but the sea. He tastes like summer sun, the dampness of the cavern on the beach where they’d first met, woodsmoke, and the velvety warmth of the night.

Lance presses deeper, wanting to taste more of him, changing the angle of the kiss. His tongue flicks over the tender inside of Keith’s lip, slick and sensitive and they both shiver.

He pulls back for a breath, Keith’s chest hitching beneath him. His fingers reach up to Keith’s mouth again. He’s so soft.

“Wanna taste you,” he whispers. Keith groans, dragging Lance back down against him, sealing their lips together. This time he opens his mouth and Lance’s tongue darts inside, licking past his teeth to the roof of his mouth, the kiss turning sloppy and deep. He’s everything warm and dark and wonderful.

Keith’s fingers tangle in Lance’s hair, holding him there as he presses back, their tongues sliding together. His fingers curl over Lance’s back, catching on scales like broken gemstones. He drags his nails over Lance’s tail, feeling the ridges and subtle texture catching u for his hand.

One arm loops around Lance’s hips, dragging him down as Keith spreads his knees, cradling Lance between his legs. Lance takes his weight into his hands, claws curling in the dirt. He leaves deep gouges in the ground as Keith lifts one knee, thighs squeezing around him.

Lance whimpers, finally pulling away. He drops his head to Keith’s shoulder to catch his breath. They’re both flushed, Keith’s hands sliding over Lance’s ribs to his shoulder and down his arm where he shakes.

“Don’t go,” he whispers and Lance’s expression crumples. He’s trying to get ahold of himself and it takes several minutes.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, voice wrecked. “For letting me kiss you.” He swallows thickly, finally lifting his head, dropping a kiss to Keith’s cheek.

“We should probably get back inside. Before somebody sees me.”

Color has rippled up through him, pulsing slowly and he’s as blue as his eyes, a star on the cliff anyone might come to investigate.

Keith hadn’t realized he’d started glowing.

Lance is beautiful in the dark. He’s beautiful period.

He looks like something straight out of a fantasy and it’s hard to believe he’s real.

Keith smooths curling brown hair away from Lance’s face, staring at him in wonder before sitting up. They’re both flushed with want and Keith doesn’t understand why Lance wants to stop; Keith could kiss him for hours. But he respects that decision.

“Alright.” He tucks his fingers under Lance’s chin, turning his head to the side, kissing his cheek. It makes Lance smile and Keith is reassured Lance still wants him.

It takes Keith a moment to gather his thoughts long enough to pull Lance into his arms. He forces himself to his feet, carrying Lance inside.

When he puts him back in the tub Lance presses up to drop a kiss to Keith’s jaw. His eyes flutter shut involuntarily and Lance’s lips linger.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispers.

Keith can only stare as Lance pulls away, finally sinking below the water.

He doesn’t stop glowing for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that time shift wasn’t too abrupt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants smut!?
> 
> Alright, there are some gratuitous head canons about mer anatomy here, just FYI. Otherwise, enjoy your porn.

The next day Keith hauls the clean laundry up the stairs, singing to himself as he goes. Between himself and Lance they’ve burned through all their towels and Keith has several sets of waterlogged clothes because he’s a moron. And because when Lance calls he can’t help it. Wet clothes are hardly the worst thing, especially if Lance wants him closer. For whatever reason.

Depositing the basket on the bed he peeks into the bathroom but Lance is beneath the water, probably sleeping. Keith closes the door and goes back to singing, folding laundry. He sets the towels to the side, folding and putting everything away. When there’s nothing left but the towels he walks into the bathroom to restock them.  Lance is leaning on the ledge of the tub with his arms crossed, smiling softly. Keith stumbles to a stop, staring dumbly, the song dying in his mouth. He goes bright red, Lance’s smile widening.

“You sing like a siren.”

Keith flushes more deeply, managing to recover and marches towards the closet with an embarrassed scowl.

“You were supposed to be sleeping.”

Lance turns over idly, drifting to the other end of the tub to follow Keith.

“I was. Then I heard you singing.”

Keith winces, putting towels away. He looks at Lance in apology.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lance shakes his head, a soft smile in his eyes. “It’s okay. Your voice is beautiful.” He pillows his head on his arms and Keith blushes again, mortified, trying to focus on the towels.

“I didn’t know humans could sing like that.” Lance’s voice is soft, touched by what Keith would almost call wonder. “I could hear you from under the water.”

Keith purses his lips and shuts the door. “You can always hear me under the water. Besides, when have you ever heard another human sing?” He crosses his arms petulantly over his chest.

Lance makes a face, thinking. “Fair.” He leans into the ledge again. “I like to think you’re special though.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

Lance wiggles his eyebrows, following Keith across the room again as he tries to make his escape. “Maybe. But you’re still special,” he teases and Keith’s flush deepens.

“No I’m not.”

Something in Lance’s expression sobers, a weight to his gaze that makes Keith’s heart turn over.

“You are to me.”

Keith swallows thickly, butterflies in his stomach. Lance’s eyes drop to follow the movement and Keith can’t help staring at his mouth in turn.

He can’t stop thinking about that kiss, about how badly he wants to do it again.

He bites his lip, shifting uncomfortably and Lance’s beautiful smile falls.

“What?” He sits up, fingers flexing on the edge of the tub. “Should I not have said that? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Keith shakes his head. “You didn’t.”

Lance looks on the verge of panicking. “Then what did I do?”

Keith’s shoulder’s drop and he comes to crouch down next to him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he says softly.

“Then what’s wrong?” He searches Keith’s eyes, watching as they drop to his mouth before flicking back up again. His lips part unconsciously and Keith does it again. This time his eyes linger and Lance’s breath hitches.

“I really want to kiss you again.” Keith’s voice comes out a dry rasp and Lance’s tail shifts in the water. “And I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Keith’s eyes meet his and Lance slowly puts his hands on the edge of the tub, lifting himself far enough up to slowly press a kiss to Keith’s mouth. Keith leans into it, one hand coming up to skim along the line of Lance’s jaw.

The kiss turns insistent and when Lance lowers himself back down into the water Keith leans in to chase him.

Lance pulls away long enough to wrap his fingers around Keith’s wrist. His face is flushed and he gives a gentle tug, Keith slipping into the water to follow him to the other side.

Lance sits on the bench inside the tub and pulls Keith down into his lap where they’ll both be more comfortable. His heart skips, awed that Keith is willing to meet him halfway. He changes the angle and loses himself in kissing Keith, in the heat of his skin, the feel of his mouth, the press of his hands. Arousal grips him and with it an uncomfortable embarrassment, putting an end to it before they can really begin.

Lance catches Keith’s wrist, pulling him away and breaking the kiss with a gasp.

“Keith…” His breathing is shallow and Keith tries to catch his mouth again but Lance leans away.

“I need you to go,” he whispers. His fingers are trembling and there’s a furrow between his brows as he struggles to get his breathing under control. He opens his eyes and Keith can see they’re dark with arousal, light flickering in rapid flashes across his face.

“Or this is going to get really embarrassing.” His cheeks are red and small shivers wrack through his body, rippling the water. Keith can feel the way Lance trembles against his thighs and squeezes around him reflexively.

“I don’t want to.” Keith leans back in, kissing the side of Lance’s throat, making him groan. Lance arches his back, hips canting upward and he whines, fingers scrabbling at Keith’s shirt, trying to pull him closer, push him away.

“Please,” he begs, gasping when Keith’s tongue flicks over his pulse. “Please, you need to go.” His voice pitches high and thready, wavering and cracking.

Keith sits back in Lance’s lap and touches his face with his free hand, tracing over the patterns of scale and light. His cheeks are flushed with arousal. Lance’s fingers are still tightly wrapped around Keith’s other wrist and suddenly Keith realizes what’s happening.

“Why?” he asks. “Because you’re turned on?”

Lance flushes with shame and Keith lifts his chin. “If you’re asking me to go because you think I don’t want you the same way, you’re wrong.” His eyes are soft and a little scared but honest and Lance is captivated by the desire he sees there.

“You do?”

“Of course I do.” Keith’s fingers trace over the delicate scales on Lance’s cheeks, down his throat and over his chest, dipping beneath the water.

“I don’t know how this is going to work but I want you and I’m not embarrassed or ashamed of that. I just want to touch you and make you feel good because it makes  _ me _ feel good.” He searches Lance’s eyes, looking for that thread of fear but finding only wonder instead.

“Is that okay?” His fingers hover against Lance’s stomach, waiting for permission to go lower.

Lance swallows thickly before giving a shallow nod. Keith leans in and kisses him, fingers skimming to the blend of skin and scale at his hips. He finds Lance's now exposed slit and the tip of his cock just beginning to peek out. When he touches him Lance keens, hips stuttering up into Keith’s hand.

His fingers play over the delicate seam, the sensitive skin exposed by Lance’s arousal. Keith searches the edge tentatively, dipping shallowly inside. Lance gasps and shudders, trembling, eyes wide and Keith stops.

“This okay?” he whispers, his other hand stroking down Lance’s ribs soothingly. He pulls his fingers away and Lance whines, pouting in frustration but Keith doesn’t want to hurt him.

“‘s fine,” he chokes, breathing ragged. “No one’s- ever done that to me before.” The words are jagged and broken with arousal and his fingers curl over Keith’s shoulder, trying to pull him back.

“Do it again?”

Keith smiles and reaches for Lance, finding his cock fully erect now. His fingers find the edge of that seam again, resisting the urge to stroke Lance and instead he presses the tip of one finger inside that same lip of muscle. He traces the shape of him until there’s less resistance.

Keith presses deeper and Lance groans, head craned back, pitch shifting until the noise he’s making is with both sets of vocal chords. Keith pumps his hand experimentally, just to see what will happen.

Lance nearly smacks his head against the edge of the tub when he throws it back, nails digging into Keith’s shoulders with a cry. His tail thrashes in the water behind Keith, nearly knocking him off balance as Lance lifts his hips, trying to press Keith’s finger deeper. Keith dips inside him again, pumping his finger a few more times before pulling away and Lance lifts his head, eyes glossy.

“Come back,” he begs, “please.”

Keith’s cock twitches in his jeans at that but he stands.

“Sit up. I want to see you.” He leans down and kisses Lance, tongue dipping inside his mouth indulgently. “Want to see what I’m doing to you,” he whispers.

Lance is flushed but too turned on to be self-conscious and puts his hands on the edge of the tub, hauling himself out of the water. For a moment he lingers there, weight on his hands, body stretched long and lithe and strong as water cascades down around him. He watches as Keith’s eyes drift over him, lingering on his exposed cock, taking him in. He’s pleased at the hungry look in Keith’s eyes. Lance likes the feeling of those eyes on him.

He lets himself sink onto the edge of the tub, sitting down on the tile floor, water spilling everywhere.

Keith kneels on the bench in the water Lance had been sitting on, tail between his knees as he hovers over Lance’s erection.

“Let me know if you don’t like any of this or if it hurts,” he breathes.

He wraps his fingers around Lance’s cock and gives a slow pump of his fist, brows lifting with surprise.

“You’re slick.” He opens his hand, looking at the glossy, somewhat viscous fluid on his fingers.

Lance blinks open dull eyes, breathing heavily. “Helps,” he pants. “With the coupling.”

Keith closes his hand back around Lance, twisting his wrist and Lance bites his lip like he’s trying to be quiet.

“Are humans...not like that?” he pants, Keith working him slowly.

Keith shakes his head but Lance’s eyes are still closed.

“Think it’s toxic to humans?”

Lance picks his head up, trying desperately to focus but what Keith is asking doesn’t make sense.

“No. Why?”

Keith licks a stripe up the length of Lance’s cock with the flat of his tongue.

The breath is punched out of Lance in a gasp and it’s all he can do to stay upright as Keith pulls him into his mouth, continuing to stroke him as he does. He bobs his head, tongue lapping over Lance as his fingers find that spot at the base of Lance’s cock, slipping back inside him.

Lance shudders, voice shattering again and this time he doesn’t bother trying to stay upright. He hits the ground with a wet slap, fingers in Keith’s hair, pulling him down and Lance’s cock hits the back of his throat.

He lets loose a string of what have to be curses in a language Keith doesn’t understand. He doesn’t have to know what Lance is saying to hear that begging tone in his voice, pleading,  _ don’t stop. _

Keith pulls off with a gasp, pumping his hand and taking a breath before swallowing Lance’s cock again, slipping a second finger inside him. He moves his fingers in time with the bobbing of his head, Lance’s hands fluttering in his hair as he squirms.

The wet heat of Keith’s mouth is overwhelming and unlike anything Lance has experienced before. The fingers stroking inside him make him shudder, hips stuttering.

Keith pulls away again, fingers still working.

“This okay?”

Lance nods brokenly, eyes fluttering. Keith slowly presses a third finger against the cavity and Lance’s mouth drops open with a silent cry. He presses all three inside and Lance squirms.

“Are you okay?”

“‘s good,” he murmurs, finding his voice, hips twisting against the tile. “‘s good.” Keith grins before swallowing Lance back down again, sucking across the head, hollowing his checks, and thrusting his fingers.

Lance is babbling incoherent sounds and noises and when his tail thrashes, pressing up between Keith’s legs and he groans, the sound vibrating through Lance’s cock. Keith grinds down on reflex, seeking out friction. He uses the hand he’s isn’t finger fucking Lance with to touch himself, struggling to free his cock through wet denim. He nearly loses it when Lance’s tail stutters up against him again, the slide of wet scale against him foreign but not unpleasant.

He strokes himself before levering more upright, hovering over Lance, taking him deeper. This time when Lance hits the back of his throat he swallows, twisting the hand buried inside him and Lance thrashes, cumming with a scream.

Keith pulls away before he chokes, cum and saliva mixing with the water he’s drenched in and spilling out of his mouth and down his chin. Lance is breathing heavily as Keith slides his fingers free, slick and wet.

Lance’s hands in his hair go limp, falling to the wet tile and his chest heaves, water droplets rolling over his skin.

“Lance?” Keith wipes at his mouth, rising up so one knee is on floor by Lance’s hip so he can look down at him.

Lance’s eyes flicker to him from where they’d been staring through the ceiling.

“Humans are weird,” he gasps, dizzy and short of breath. “Sea and sky that was amazing.” He reaches up to touch Keith’s cheek, face flushed and eyes hazy. Keith can feel him shaking. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Mer don’t?” He scoops up a handful of water, wiping at his mouth.

Lance shakes his head. “No. At least I’ve never done it. Or had it done to me.” His head thunks against the floor. “Stars we have no idea what we’re missing.”

Keith laughs, smoothing a hand over Lance’s chest, leaning down to press a kiss there.

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Lance lifts his head, eyes bright. “Can you teach me?”

Keith flushes, sinking back into the water to struggle with his jeans, suddenly self-conscious.

“What, to suck dick?”

“Yeah.” Lance is unaffected by Keith’s bluntness. “I’d like to return the favor someday. And I’d like to actually be good at it.”

Keith scratches awkwardly at his hair. “I mean- yeah if you’d like. But not everyone likes the same things.”

Lance sits up, dropping back down onto the bench inside the tub with a splash.

“Good. Then you can teach me what you do and don’t like. Now come here.” He catches Keith’s hand and pulls him into his lap. His softened cock has vanished back into the slit and he pulls Keith down against him.

He kisses his throat, fingers curling around Keith’s cock where he hadn’t managed to pull his jeans back up yet, stroking him.

“Now this I  _ know _ I’m good at,” Lance says in his ear. Keith finds out he’s right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no plot here. It’s just smut.  
> This one gets a little weird...sorry?
> 
> The previous chapter up through the next one after this will essentially just be snapshots of what’s happening over the next few days as they draw closer to the end of their second week together. The end is looming...

Keith steps down into the tub and Lance drops the Rubik's cube he’s currently playing with as Keith settles into his lap. Keith had given it to him a couple days ago and he’s been fixated on it ever since. 

“Oh, do you need attention?” Lance teases, hands coming to rest on Keith’s hips as the water soaks his shirt. 

Keith tucks his face to the crook of Lance’s neck, humming. The second week is coming to a close and Keith’s heart hurts. They still haven’t talked about it. He’s been spending more and more time at home, trying to spend as much of it with Lance as possible. 

“Yes.” 

Lance’s hands slip around him, stroking up his back. 

“Mmm, I see.” Lance’s eyes flutter as Keith drops a kiss to his throat over his gills. “Anything I can do to help with that?” 

Keith kisses him again, a little harder, dragging his lips over Lance’s jaw. 

“You could kiss me for half an hour.”

“Just half an hour?” Lance teases and Keith cups his face in his hands, drawing him in. 

“For starters,” he whispers against his mouth. 

He kisses Lance thoroughly, both of them enjoying touching and being touched but Keith’s fingers keep wandering to the seams of Lance’s throat. He can’t stop thinking about it. 

“Can I…” Keith trails off, fingers stroking over Lance’s gills. He flushes. “Can I kiss them? Is that okay?”

“Oh, sure.” Lance tips his chin up and Keith leans down, pressing his lips to Lance’s throat. His gills flutter and Keith presses kisses along the seams as they open and close, revealing the vibrant red of the filaments inside. 

“Can you...hold them open? Please let me know if this is weird,” he mutters, fingers playing over Lance’s chest. 

“Okay.” Lance sounds hesitant but tips his head higher, taking a deep breath and opening his gills wide. 

Keith strokes over the tender skin between them before dipping the tip of his finger ever so gently inside, stroking the filaments. Lance shifts beneath him but doesn’t pull away. 

“Does that hurt?” Keith pulls his hand back, letting Lance close the gills so he can speak. 

“No. Just feels strange.” He shifts his head, like he’s considering the sensation. “Kind of tickles.”

Lance tips his head back again, gills opening a second time. 

Keith hesitates, wondering if this is gross but it doesn’t stop him from leaning in, breath ghosting over the filaments, making Lance shudder. Keith kisses along the open seam before he gets the courage to fit his mouth to one of them, tongue flicking in to slip along the vibrant filament, swollen with oxygen. 

Lance gasps, gills fluttering open and closed as he struggles to remember how to breathe, eyes snapping open. His tail begins to writhe in that way Keith has come to recognize as restless arousal. Keith does it again, tongue darting in and out to flick against the filaments. 

The wet heat of his mouth on a place Lance never thought to be intimate has him shivering and Keith is floored by the display of trust. 

Lance’s hands find Keith’s hips, pulling him closer and Keith sucks a bruise under Lance’s jaw, tongue darting for the filaments again when Lance opens his gills in invitation. His hips rock up, displacing water around them. 

“Pretty sure that’s unsanitary,” he whispers as Keith does it again, the filaments tickling against his tongue. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Lance shakes his head, reaching around Keith to stroke at his back. 

“Does it feel good?” Keith sits back, fingers running over Lance’s gills as they open and close, catching on the tips of his fingers. 

“I think so?” Lance tips his head the the side, face scrunching in consideration. “It’s...different, but I don’t hate it.” He swallows, his eyes finding Keith’s again and his voice goes soft. “No one’s ever done it before,” he admits.

“Are they sensitive?” Keith’s fingers dip back inside again, gently brushing over the filaments and Lance nods. 

“Yes. I just- I didn’t know that.” 

Keith smiles. “I like doing it.” 

“Think I like it too,” Lance says softly. His fingers slide underneath Keith’s shirt, the wet fabric bunching. 

“Why are you still dressed?” he grumbles, leaning in and kissing along Keith’s throat, making him hum. Keith holds Lance’s head there for a moment, chin tipped up and rocking into his lap. Lance is more than happy to comply, laving attention all along Keith's throat, leaving bruises in his wake. Keith is getting used to being perpetually covered in hickeys. 

“I don’t know why you bother coming in here dressed at all,” he murmurs. 

“Maybe I like making you undress me.” 

A sound rumbles deep in Lance’s throat and he sits back, eyes hungry and dark. 

“Maybe I like watching you,” he counters.

Keith smirks, sitting back as Lance's hands drag up and over his ribs, taking Keith’s shirt with it. He lifts his arms, catching the material in his hands and pulling it off over his head. He takes his time, arching his back as he does, knowing Lance is watching. He can feel those eyes on him followed by fingers, tracing the lines and planes of his chest as he peels the shirt off.

He startles when a hand catches the wet material as he’s dragging it over his face. Lance twists the shirt where it’s still caught over Keith’s face and arms, twisting it tight and trapping him. He breath catches and his heart rate spikes as his arms are forced closer together over his head. Lance watches and listens, marveling at the way Keith slowly relaxes into the position. He’s so vulnerable like this, blind, arms over his head, his torso fully exposed and he knows it. But he trusts Lance not to hurt him and that trust out on such blatant display has him reeling. He trusts Keith but he didn’t realize that trust went both ways. It makes his heart skip.

Lance slides his fingers over Keith’s stomach and it flutters beneath him, more startled than in a desire to pull away. He presses his nails down, just to see what happens. Keith twitches at the sensation and his breath hitches, like he realizes Lance could gut him if he wanted to but relaxes again. Lance smiles, running a hand up Keith’s chest before sliding around his back, holding him close. He rewards Keith with a kiss to his parted lips, dragging the shirt free. 

Keith is ruffled, dark hair all askew but he sinks into the kiss, his now free hands coming up to cradle Lance’s face. 

Lance drops the shirt in the water, the kiss breaking as he smiles. He leans Keith back so he can drop an open mouthed kiss to his chest. 

“So beautiful,” he whispers and Keith is lost in sensation, fingers loosely cradling the back of Lance’s head. 

Lance’s fingers curl in the elastic band of Keith’s shorts, dragging them down. Keith fumbles to pull them off, tossing them aside before settling back in Lance’s lap.

Lance presses one hand to Keith’s lower back, the other sliding up his chest. He watches as Keith’s eyes drift shut, one hand stroking himself as Lance’s palm slides up over his throat, tipping his chin. 

Keith bows under Lance’s hand, supple and warm and Lance slides two fingers over Keith’s chin and into his mouth when it opens. He shivers at the wet heat of Keith’s tongue, pressing his fingers down. Keith groans, thrusting up into his hand as Lance carefully bobs his fingers, wary of his nails. 

Keith closes his lips around the digits, sucking on them, tongue flicking between them and Lance’s cock twitches. 

He pulls his fingers free with a shiver. 

“Wanna ride you,” Keith gasps, hips still rocking, sliding their cocks together. 

“What?”

Keith looks down at Lance. “I want you to fuck me.” He feels Lance’s fingers clench at his hips, nails scratching red lines into his skin. His breath hitches, a water droplet rolling down his chest. 

“I can do that?” 

Keith nods, face warm. “I just- I need a minute. Your nails-” Keith reaches back, sliding a finger into himself and eventually another, hips rolling as Lance holds him, helping keep his balance. By the time he presses a third inside he’s shaking, one hand on Lance’s shoulder to stay upright, Lance’s hand pumping slowly over his cock and watching intently.

Keith fingers himself a moment longer, stroking over his prostate again and again. He nearly whines when he pulls his fingers free but it’s not enough, he needs more, wants more. 

The hand not occupying Keith’s cock strokes down his back, watching as Keith shuffles closer, reaching for Lance’s cock beneath the water and guides him inside. Lance’s jaw falls open, fingers flexing on Keith’s hips as he does. 

Keith sinks slowly down a little at a time until he’s sitting in Lance’s lap, hands stroking broken patterns into his hips. A litany of words spill out of his mouth and he shakes under Keith. 

Releasing his grip on Keith he reaches between them, fingers ghosting curiously over where they’re connected making them both shiver. 

“Does it hurt?”

Keith shakes his head, taking a moment to adjust, shifting his weight and Lance groans, biting his lips and struggling to sit still. 

“No, but it can. Just give me a minute.” He opens his eyes, moving slowly and has the pleasure of watching Lance’s eyes roll with a garbled sound as his head falls back. 

Lance’s hips snap up and Keith whines. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, petting Keith’s hair, struggling to sit still. “Shit, I’m sorry. Are you-?” 

Keith kisses him. “‘s’okay. I’m okay.” 

Lance’s fingers flutter over Keith’s cheeks. 

“I didn’t hurt you?”

Keith shakes his head, sweat and water rolling down his chest as he gives a few shallow rolls of his hips. He grins at the wet slide of Lance inside him with a groan.

“Sea and sand,” Lance chokes. “You feel…” 

Lance thrusts his hips up to meet Keith on a downward roll, both of them moaning but Keith can’t think past the sensation. He loses thought completely as Lance begins to stroke him between idle thrusts, trying to find the leverage he wants. 

Keith wishes he were on his hands and knees with Lance behind him, needing it harder. He doesn’t know if that’s possible so he settles for what they have, still immensely pleased. 

He clenches around Lance, nails dragging over his shoulder and Lance growls, his face buried in Keith’s chest, dragging him closer. 

“Harder,” Keith groans and Lance’s claws drag over his back, hard enough to hurt but not to draw blood, his tail thrashing. He sinks his teeth into the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder, biting hard. Keith nearly screams as he does, fucking himself on Lance’s cock, bending like a willow reed in Lance’s arms. 

Lance slips on the bench, rhythm stuttering and changing the angle and it’s exactly what Keith needs. 

His head is thrown back as he cums, Lance’s lips and teeth latching onto his throat. After a few more thrusts Lance is coming too, Keith clenching tight around him and shuddering. 

There’s a thready high pitched sound it takes Keith a moment to identify as Lance, still wrapped tight around him. Keith strokes over his shoulders and up into his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

He winces as Lance’s cock softens, slipping out of him. 

Lance doesn’t lift his head but one hand slides down Keith’s back, cupping his ass. When Keith doesn’t stop him Lance drifts lower, two fingers pressing against his fluttering hole. Keith can feel the faintest prick of Lance’s nails but he doesn’t press deeper, just holds his fingers there, gently stroking him. Keith struggles not to rock back onto them, still stretched and sensitive. 

Lance finally lifts his head and kisses him, their tongues sliding together and this time Keith does rock back onto the pressure. Lance pulls his hand back and Keith barely swallows a whine. 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he murmurs.

“We can always trim your nails if you really want to finger me,” he offers. Lance reddens but nods. 

“I’d like that.” He runs his fingers over Keith’s ass but doesn’t touch him again. “Want to know what you feel like,” he whispers. “Want to watch you fall apart.” He licks a bead of moisture from Keith’s throat. 

“I would really, really like that too.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is a deleted scene. I feel bad that there's nothing but porn here for several chapters. I feel like everyone's going to get bored. I'm so sorry. We'll get back to the plot soon, I promise.

Keith kicks his legs lazily through the water, carefully filing Lance’s nails now that they’ve been cut short.

“You finally gonna teach me?” Lance asks, resting his head on Keith’s thigh. 

“To what? Finger me?” He checks the sharpness of Lance’s nails, deeming them still too long. “I thought that’s what we were about to do.” His cheeks are pink but he looks at Lance with a coy smile. “Besides, you have clever fingers, you can figure it out.” He examines Lance’s nails, checking the edges and filing the last of the sharp edges away, finally deeming them suitable.

Lance rubs his cheek against Keith’s leg, moving closer to his lap. The arm around Keith’s hips tightens and he drags his fingers over his ass. He hums but doesn’t answer Keith directly, nosing along the line of his cock instead.

“Teach me,” he says softly. Keith watches him with liquid eyes. Lance doesn’t lift his head but he turns so he can meet Keith’s gaze. He slips his hand free from Keith’s grip, fingers sliding down Keith’s knee before slipping under his thigh and under Keith’s shorts, stroking over warm skin. 

His breath is hot even through the fabric. 

“Teach me,” he breathes, hovering over Keith’s cock. He holds himself there for a moment longer before sitting up, leaning into Keith’s space. His weight is in his hands as he looms over him.

Water drips from Lance’s body, darkening the fabric of Keith’s clothes as he presses closer. He’s so close they’re sharing breath, Lance keeping himself just far enough away they don’t touch.

Keith’s heart races, breath shallowing and his eyes slip closed but he doesn’t reach for Lance.

“Teach me Keith.” He turns his head, their hair tangling across their foreheads as he presses them together. Lance tips sideways, mouth sliding to Keith’s ear. 

“Wanna touch you,” he murmurs. His tongue flicks out into the shell of Keith’s ear, startling him and he shudders. “Want to taste you,” he whispers, watching as Keith melts under the words and the nearness of him. “More of you.” He kisses the shell of Keith’s ear. “All of you.” He leans his weight onto one hand, cupping Keith’s cheek and leaning back to look at him. 

“ _ Teach _ me,” he insists, eyes heavy and sincere. 

Keith pulls him into a kiss, one leg hooking over Lance’s hip to pull him close. He holds Lance against him, keeping him balanced so he doesn’t fall. 

“Okay.”

Lance grins, swooping in to kiss him, long and deep, the uncut nails of his other hand dipping under the band of Keith’s shorts. 

Keith lifts his hips, allowing Lance to pull them free, discarding them as he sinks back into the water. Keith has finally taken to wearing nothing but the shorts and Lance is more than happy with the new development. He wraps his fingers around Keith’s cock, stroking him slowly. He leans in, breathing deeply, nose to the dark curls. 

He kisses Keith slowly, lips trailing over hot skin, flushed and dark. He pumps his hand, working towards the head, slowly picking up speed. 

He needs no invitation to pull Keith into his mouth, holding him there as he works his hand over what he can’t cover yet. Not that he isn’t determined to do so. He’s more worried about accidentally hurting Keith. It’s what keeps him patient.

He works Keith over until he’s shivering and Lance pulls off with a smile.

“What next?” Keith’s fingers tighten on Lance’s shoulders and he groans. 

Lance’s fingers do something slow and clever and Keith shivers, his head tipping back, back arching. 

“Yes, I’m aware I have clever fingers,” Lance says smugly, doing it again before stilling his hand. “Now focus.” Keith’s eyes flicker open blearily and Lance’s expression is intent. “I already know I can get you off from here. I know what to do with my hands.” He settles them in his lap, expression focused. The intent isn’t to tease. He honestly wants to learn. 

“What do I do with my mouth?” 

Keith grinds his teeth and groans because damn it that’s hot. He breathes deeply, trying to think through the haze of lust long enough to tell Lance what to do.

“Sit back. I’m gonna stand up.”

Lance does as Keith says and sits back. He loops his tail in a coil beneath him, one hand on the edge of the tub, the other on Keith’s hip to keep his balance as Keith stands.

Using one hand Keith cradles the back of Lance’s head, staring down at him.

“Open your mouth,” he instructs. “Keep your lips over your teeth and relax your jaw.” 

Instead Lance leans forward, dragging his tongue over Keith’s cock and then dips down, pulling him into his mouth. 

Keith’s breath hitches and he whines.

“God I thought you were gonna listen to me.” 

Lance hums around him, making Keith twitch. 

“Fine,” he grinds out. “Suck.” Lance does, stroking over Keith’s head with his tongue, all eager intent, keeping his teeth away from him. 

“Slower,” Keith instructs. “Bob your head.” 

Lance takes him in hand, sinking onto Keith’s cock slowly, all lips and tongue, languid and slow.

Keith’s grip in Lance’s hair tightens and Lance pulls back, Keith frustrated and aroused.

“Did I do something?” 

Keith relaxes his grip and shakes his head. He smooths Lance’s hair back, catching his breath.

“Just something good,” he manages.

Lance studies the flush of pleasure reaching down Keith’s throat and realization dawns on him. 

“Oh. Hair pulling means I was doing a good job.”

Keith flushes at Lance’s particular phrasing and licks dry lips. 

“Yeah. Yeah it does.” He runs his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Did I hurt you?”

Lance looks startled. “No, not at all. I like it when you pull my hair.” He grins mischievously. 

“Do it again.” 

Keith groans as Lance takes him into his mouth again, bobbing his head and sucking, using his hand at the same time. He doesn’t stop until Keith’s fingers tighten in his hair again. When it does he pulls off, stroking Keith with his hand. 

“What else?”

Keith flutters his eyes open. He has to bite his lips for a moment before he can speak.

“Lick the tip. Here.” He touches his cock, showing Lance where. Lance squeezes him, thoroughly pleased when Keith’s fingers tremble. 

“Shallow, flicks,” Keith rasps. “Light.”

Lance leans in again, eager to please, flicking over the spot, shallow and light just like Keith wants with just the tip of his tongue. Keith whines. Lance sucks on the side of his head, stroking the spot with his tongue before going back to the shallow little licks again. 

Keith’s hand drops to Lance’s shoulder to stay upright and Lance slides his hand down Keith’s cock. He rolls his balls before pressing behind them and Keith’s knees shake, pressure building against his spine. 

Lance pulls away and Keith’s grip on him tightens. 

“Damn you,” he mutters. 

Lance smiles, kissing his thigh. 

“We’re not done yet.” 

“Fuck you,” Keith snaps. “You god damn tease.” Keith scowls and Lance licks him, short and hot before grinning. 

“Later.” He grins, far too pleased with the promise. “Teach me what you did before.” Keith grinds his teeth, fighting for control.

“What part?” 

“When you took me deeper than this.” Lance puts his mouth on Keith again to demonstrate, twisting his head until Keith is pressing into his cheek before sliding off. “How did you do that?”

Keith swallows, trying to think.

“You just...go as far as you can,” he mumbles, “then swallow- Lance!”

He tries to pull Lance back by the hair but he’s already sinking around Keith until he hits the back of his throat and doesn’t stop. He presses seamlessly to Keith’s abdomen, fingers stroking over his hips, nose to Keith’s stomach.

“Oh my god.” Keith is bent forward over him, hips stuttering in the wet heat of Lance’s mouth, his throat. He’s desperate to restrain himself but Lance’s hands are on his ass, holding him tight. 

Keith can feel when Lance’s gills flutter and he groans again, hips rocking, one hand tight to back of Lance’s head, pressing deeper. Lance’s hands flex against his ass and Keith’s hips snap forward, rocking them both. He can’t stop, too high on the heat and pressure and he does it again, fucking Lance’s throat.

Lance opens his eyes and looks up as Keith slides in and out of his mouth. He’s flushed and sweating, eyes shut as he drags his cock in and out of Lance’s throat. He buries himself there, holding Lance’s head and Lance hums with both sets of vocals. 

Keith’s breath is ragged and he shudders, the sound vibrating through him as Lance does it again. He’s so close. 

“Swallow,” he orders, looking down and Lance does, eyes fluttering closed. 

His throat spasms around Keith, once, twice, and Keith is gone. He’s deep enough Lance doesn’t choke when he cums, holding still until Keith is done. 

When his hands go slack Lance slowly slides away, covering Keith’s cock with his hand and stroking gently. He laps over the head, licking Keith clean as he softens, just holding him in his mouth as saliva drips down his chin. 

His eyes meet Keith’s and he ever so faintly scrapes his teeth over him, making Keith whine before pulling off.

“Good?” His voice is raw and he drags in a ragged breath.

“How the hell did you do that?” Keith pants, his hands shaking on Lance’s shoulders. 

Lance frowns. “Do what?”

“Take me down the back of your throat like that.”

If anything Lance looks even more confused and he wipes at his chin. 

“The way you said-”

“No, I mean. Lance it takes  _ practice. _ The first three times I did that I nearly threw up. How did you-? The fuck is your gag reflex?”

“My what?” 

Keith’s legs won’t stop shaking so he sits on the edge of the tub, Lance holding him by the hips and the back of his thigh to keep him from falling. Lance sits up, his hands resting on the tub to either side of Keith’s hips.

“What’s a gag reflex?”

Keith stares at him blankly. He blinks. “Oh my god. You don’t have a gag reflex.” 

Lance lifts an eyebrow, even more confused. “Uh, I guess not?”

Keith kisses him hard, nearly knocking Lance off the ledge he’s sitting on. He kisses Lance until they’re both lightheaded and gasping for air, pulling away with a wet smack.

“You are the greatest gift to mankind.” 

Lance hums, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

“So I did good?”

“So good,” Keith breathes, making Lance smile. 

“You’re welcome.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh there's the plot.

Keith shudders where he’s draped across Lance’s chest, knees spread wide over his tail where he’s buried inside him. He’s going to cum and moves to pull out but Lance’s hand falls to his hip, the other arm around his shoulders. 

“Don’t go.” Lance's voice is breathy in his ear and Keith groans, shuddering again, trying to hold onto his self-control. 

 “Lance-”

“Wanna feel you,” he gasps.

Keith’s head drops to Lance’s shoulder, mouth turned into his neck with a desperate groan and Lance combs Keith's hair out of his face. His body undulates beneath Keith like he can’t help it. Keith shudders, fingers clawing at the tile. 

“Please.”

Lance twists his hips beneath him and Keith’s self-control snaps. With another stuttering thrust of his hips he’s cumming. Lance tips his head back, fingers still playing in Keith's hair, savoring the wet heat inside him, lashes fluttering. 

Keith gives another few shallow thrusts before he’s pulling out, blinking sweat from his eyes. He touches his thumb to Lance’s mouth, lips parting for him. He leans up and kisses Lance, feeling his still hard erection between them. 

“Just give me a second,” he pants. “And I can take care of you. Just need to catch my breath.” He lays against Lance’s chest, fingers still stroking through his hair for a minute before he has the strength to crawl down Lance’s body, pulling his cock into his mouth with a slow drag of lips and fingers. 

He teases Lance, keeping him on the edge until he’s writhing across the tile, fins and fluke slapping against the floor in frustration, an angry noise twisted with arousal tearing out of him. 

Keith pumps the base of Lance’s cock with one hand, sucking on the head and when he cums Keith brings him down the back of his throat, swallowing as Lance cries out. 

Fingers twist in his hair, holding him and Keith bobs his head lazily until Lance’s grip loosens and he’s falling limp. Keith holds him in his mouth as he softens, letting his cock slip free, slick and wet. It catches on his lips and Keith flicks his tongue out one last time before it recedes, a string of saliva stretching taut before it snaps. 

When he lifts his head Lance is staring at him, dazed and flushed, lust still dark in his eyes. 

“I’m never going to get used to that,” he groans. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

Keith sucks a kiss into Lance’s hip where sensitive skin meets smooth scale, the skin darkening under his teeth and tongue. He leaves a trail of bruises all across Lance’s lower abdomen almost reverently, kissing his slit before draping himself tiredly across Lance’s chest. 

“I like being the first,” he murmurs, Lance’s fingers moving lazily over his skin. 

When Lance hums in response Keith can feel the vibrations in his chest. 

“I like it too.”

Keith picks his head up and looks at the nest of pillows and blankets he’s made beside the tub. 

“Can you come cuddle?”

Lance lifts his eyebrows in surprise. “I-” He blinks rapidly, too startled to find words. “Yeah, I mean I guess.” 

Keith sits up, starting to backpedal. “You don’t have to-”

“Hey.” Lance puts a hand over Keith’s mouth to stop him before he can get too far. “I only meant I’m all wet. I don’t want to soak your blankets.”

Keith flushes, embarrassed but oddly pleased and Lance kisses the back of his hand simply because it makes Keith blush. 

“Oh.” He scratches gently at the little ridges of Lance’s thicker scales at his hips. “You’re not gonna dry out?”

Lance shakes his head. “Not for a few hours at least. So yes.” He grins. “I can come cuddle.” 

Keith drops a kiss over Lance’s heart to hide his flustered smile before getting up. 

Lance scoots further away from the tub as Keith grabs towels, drying both of them off. 

He tosses the thick comforter aside and Lance rolls into the makeshift bed, making himself comfortable with Keith’s help. His fluke peeks out from under the blanket as he snuggles down. 

Lance tugs Keith into his chest and Keith hooks a leg over Lance’s tail, pulling him closer. Lance’s heartbeat is strong and steady and lulls Keith quickly towards sleep, his heart warm and full, a smile on his face. 

Keith falls asleep thinking maybe he’s gone and done something stupid. Like maybe falling in love. 

~

Keith doesn’t realize Shiro is home until the light flicks on in the bathroom, blinding him and Lance both. 

They startle awake, both making angry noises, Lance hissing aggressively at the source. 

Adrenaline surges through Keith as his brother stands in the open doorway. His mouth is slack, briefcase falling to the floor with a thunk. 

Keith stares at him wide eyed, suddenly very much awake. “Shit.” 

Shiro’s eyes are locked on Lance who’s fully exposed, Keith having stolen the blanket in the night.

Lance’s chest rises and falls rapidly, weight pressed into his hands and he looks at Keith in a panic, fins flicking. There’s nowhere for him to run.

“Shiro…”

Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, shakes his head hard enough to hurt, and blinks rapidly but Lance is still there. 

Keith scrambles for his clothes but they’re still wet so he settles for a discarded towel, wrapping it around his hips as he stands. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.” 

“Ngh?” Shiro looks at him, looks at Lance and abruptly shuts the door. 

Keith shares a look with Lance before snatching a pair of jeans from his room, hurrying into them. 

Lance has slipped back into the tub, only his eyes visible over the surface of the water. Keith kneels down next to him, running a hand through Lance’s hair. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he whispers. 

Lance’s eyes dart between Keith and the door, flinching when it flies open. 

“What the hell Keith!?” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, really?” 

Shiro shakes his head aggressively, running a hand over his face. He doesn’t look like he’s been sleeping well. 

“I leave for two weeks-” Shiro marches into the bathroom and Keith rises to meet him. 

“And what happened to your face?” He takes Keith by the chin, turning his head to better look at the scar on his cheek. 

Lance growls with his secondary vocals, the water around him rippling with the sound. 

Keith takes Shiro’s hand, pulling it away. 

“Lance.” He’s stubbornly polite as he makes introductions, like this is all perfectly normal.  “This is my brother Shiro. Shiro, this is Lance. He’s a merman. And he saved my life.” He says it stubbornly, daring Shiro to argue with him. 

“He’s a merma-” His head snaps to Lance like he hadn’t just seen him stretched out across the blanket nest.  “You’re a merman?”

Lance lifts his head far enough out of the water to answer. 

“Yes?”

Shiro makes a noise like his brain is shutting down and drops onto their makeshift bed, just staring. 

“I’m too tired for this.” 

Lance watches him suspiciously from the other side of the tub, eyes darting between him and Keith.

Keith rubs at his eyes with a huff.

“I’ll get you some coffee. I’ll get us  _ both _ some coffee.” 

He makes eye contact with Lance who looks less than comfortable with the idea of being left alone. 

“You had both better be in one piece when I get back.” Keith looks at them both threateningly before heading downstairs, putting on a pot of coffee. He doesn’t hear any screaming and takes it as a good sign making a cup for both Shiro and himself. 

When he gets back upstairs he passes Shiro the mug. 

“Are you ready to have a conversation now?” He drops onto the bed next to Shiro, yanking up his jeans and dipping a leg into the water. Lance drifts closer, wrapping his hand around Keith’s ankle for comfort. He’s half hiding behind him, staring at Shiro suspiciously.

“What happened while I was gone?” Shiro asks, tired but gently worried. 

Keith lets out a sigh. “It’s a long story.”

Keith tells him about finding Lance in the cave, the deep wounds in his tail and bringing him up to the house, about the attack behind the bar, the break-in, Lance singing to him, everything. Shiro listens to it all blankly and Keith worries none of it is sticking.

“We were supposed to take him back down to the sea tomorrow before you got back,” Keith says faintly. 

“They sent me home early because of the break-in,” Shiro says, his voice still vacant. 

Keith snorts. “Yeah, I noticed. That’s the only reason we’re having this conversation.” He had hoped to never have to tell Shiro about Lance but maybe having him know isn’t such a bad thing. There are a number of things weighing on Keith’s heart he wants to talk to someone about. Having someone to confide in would be a relief.

“Remind me to get a better security system.” Shiro rubs at his eyes. “I can’t believe someone broke in. That doesn’t happen out here.” 

Lance has shifted closer, his chin resting on Keith’s knee, his fingers running through Lance’s hair. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were harboring a merman in the bathtub?” Shiro looks at Keith and he can see the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Really?” Keith asks flatly. “Considering this is how you reacted?” He makes idle circles and patterns in Lance’s hair.

Shiro tips his head in acquiescence. “That’s fair.” He takes a deep breath, looking at Lance and extending his hand. 

“Hi Lance, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry about my manners.” 

Lance looks between the proffered hand and Keith, looking for guidance. 

“It’s alright,” Keith soothes. “He’s not going to hurt you.” 

Shiro looks affronted. “Of course I’m not gonna hurt him.” He softens his voice, turning back to Lance. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Lance finally sits up and pats his hand dry on the towel beside the bed before taking Shiro’s hand. 

“Hi.” He shakes Shiro’s hand briefly before letting go, sinking a little lower into the water. “I didn’t mean to make you mad.” 

Shiro melts and Keith hides his smiles behind his mug. 

“Oh no,” Shiro bemoans. “He’s sweet.” 

Lance looks panicked. “Is that a bad thing?” 

Keith waves off Lance’s worry. “Nah, it just means he likes you.” 

“Well that would explain why you kept hogging my tub,” Shiro scolds. 

“I mean, not really. He was only here the day before you left. The rest of the time that’s just me.” He grins cheekily and Shiro rolls his eyes. 

“Well, I guess I’m showering downstairs tonight.” He groans, his body aching from the flight. “It was nice to meet you Lance.” 

Keith sips on his coffee as Shiro stands. “What for? He’s not shy.” 

“Yeah, I’m not shy.” 

Shiro honest to god blushes. “Well maybe I am,” he chokes. “We can’t all be exhibitionists.” He stares pointedly at Keith’s bare chest before turning on his heel and marching from the room. 

Keith watches him go, lounging back, his weight resting on one hand. 

“Well. That went well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I like the idea of Lance teasing Shiro with that or if he's completely oblivious because nudity isn't weird.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for pain?

With Shiro coming home early and disrupting Keith’s plans, he and Lance spend their final day together in the bathroom. Shiro does his best to give them privacy and Lance learns as much as he can about Keith in the time they have left; like how he likes it when Lance kisses him while his fingers are inside him; like how he likes to have his hair pulled too; like how he likes the weight of Lance on top of him, thighs flexing around him and hips stuttering. 

It’s bittersweet and they’re never far from one another, both of them afraid to be out of contact for too long. 

Finally the sun sets and Keith takes Lance in his arms, carrying him down the stairs. Shiro opens the front door for them, saying a quiet goodbye as they go. Keith is relieved he doesn’t offer to come with them. He doesn’t want his brother to see his inevitable breakdown.

He maneuvers Lance onto his shoulders to descend the stairs in the dark, counting them as he goes so he doesn’t trip. Lance presses close against him, tail curled so it’s wrapped around Keith’s lower back either seeking comfort or offering it. Neither of them say anything, the words too caught in their throats.

When they hit the sand Keith pulls Lance into his arms again, cradling him close as he walks out into the water. Each step is harder than the last, the waves dragging at his legs, heartbreak heavy in his chest. 

It’s hard to see in the dark as Keith walks out deeper than he needs to just to hold on a little longer. Lance presses his face to Keith’s throat, breathing him in.

His arms are looped around Keith’s neck, holding on as a wave nearly topples them. His light flicker weakly, almost sad. Keith sucks in a breath after the wave passes, spitting salt water and shaking hair out of his eyes. 

Lance presses a kiss to his throat before lifting his head. He’s lighter with the bouncy if the water to hold him. Keith’s arms burn but he doesn’t let go.

“I have something for you.” Lance pulls off his necklace, dropping it over Keith’s head as water laps over Keith’s chest, fighting to pull Lance back home. He touches the gold ring, resting over Keith’s heart. 

“Lance-”

He cuts off Keith’s protest with a kiss, Keith clutching him all the tighter, as if his hands alone are enough to change what they are, are enough to keep Lance there. But he can’t keep Lance in his brother’s tub for the rest of his life and Keith can’t live in the sea. He wishes they didn’t have to say goodbye. 

Keith tries not to cry as he relaxes his grip, Lance giving him one last lingering look. His hand slides slowly from Keith’s cheek before he’s dipping beneath the waves and vanishing into the dark, taking Keith’s heart with him. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna let Keith marinate juuuuuuust a bit before we fix everything. 
> 
> Hang in there guys, happy ending is on the way.

Keith spends the next day in his room with his curtains drawn. He doesn’t have the energy to get out of bed or an appetite and if he has to, he uses the bathroom downstairs. He can’t stand to be in the other one without Lance. Everything hurts and he cries more than he has in years.

Shiro is understandably concerned but doesn’t push. He brings Keith something to eat which he doesn’t touch. Keith spends the majority of the day asleep instead.

He finally drags himself out of bed for work because he has to, the hours passing in a dull haze of noise and light.

Kolivan eventually comes to stand beside him, wiping down the bar once the activity has lulled.

“You alright?” he asks carefully. Keith knows he must have screwed up if Kolivan is asking. Not that the man doesn’t care, but he’s about as emotive as a brick wall. It must be bad if he’s asking. Which, to be fair, it probably was.

Keith had gotten almost every drink he’d made that night wrong, broken no less than three glasses, and had made next to no tips the entire night.

“You look like you lost the love of your life.”

Keith tries not to wince at how much that hurts, the realization dragging his shoulders down, a knot forming in his throat. He’s mortified to feel tears in his eyes and goes to empty the trash to keep from losing it in a bar full of people.

“I think I did.”

~

He barely makes it through the rest of the night, Kolivan shooing him off to close up on his own and Keith doesn’t argue.

The rest of the week passes much the same, in a haze of depression and heartache. He finds himself drawn out to the cliff one night, desperate for something to hold on to.

Keith bites his thumb between his teeth, the gold ring he never takes off warm against his knuckle as he stares out over the water. Shiro sits down beside him, wondering at Keith’s pensive mood. He’s been quiet and withdrawn since that night on the beach. Shiro doesn’t want to pry but he’s concerned.

“Is this about Lance?” he asks carefully once the silence has stretched and he realizes Keith isn’t going to offer up an explanation on his own.

Keith drops his hand, letting the ring slip loose to thump back against his chest over his heart. He lets his arms loop around his knee instead, chewing at his lip.

“I think I’m in love with him.”

Shrio’s face does something complicated but Keith had expected as much. He knows it sounds absurd.

“Keith...it was only two weeks,” he says gently.

Keith nods, the wound in his heart stretching wider. “I know. But I still think I love him.” His lip trembles, tears thick in his throat and he struggles to swallow around them. “If I didn’t, it wouldn’t hurt this much.”

Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s head, pulling him into his side and Keith goes willingly, laying his head on Shiro’s shoulder as he cries.

“Oh kiddo,” he says softly. Keith clutches at the ring, the only thing he has to hold onto to remind him it wasn’t just a dream.

“Leave it to me to fall in love with the one person I can’t have.” Keith tries to laugh but it breaks apart and Shiro squeezes him tightly, not sure what to say. Not sure there’s anything he _can_ say.

“I’m sorry,” he finally murmurs.

“Me too.”

~

They sit out on the cliff for awhile longer, Shiro offering what comfort he can.

“Do you want to come inside? I can make you something to drink,” he offers. “Chase off the chill?” He runs a hand over Keith’s arm where he’s covered in goosebumps.

“Think I’m gonna stay out here a bit longer.” He sits up, wiping at his face and Shiro nods.

“Alright.” He pushes Keith’s hair back. “Just try not to stay out too long okay? It’s getting cold.”

Keith nods, slipping the ring back onto his finger as Shiro stands. He squeezes Keith’s shoulder before heading into the house, leaving the light on for Keith.

~

Keith stays out, watching the moon rise and making a silly wish on the Everlight, wondering if she can hear him.

He imagines he can hear Lance singing.


	20. Chapter 20

Keith is sitting on the cliff in the dark, his usual nightly spot three days after his conversation with Shiro. He misses Lance like there’s a hole in his chest, one he doesn’t think time will heal. He knows Shiro doesn’t understand and Keith certainly can’t explain it, but somehow in the span of two weeks he’d fallen in love. And he doesn’t think he’ll ever recover. 

With no one around to hear him Keith closes his eyes, reaching for the old lullaby he only vaguely remembers, the words lost to time but not the melody. It’s the only thing that makes him feel better.

The notes fall from his mouth, dropping down the cliff to the water below, fading into the waves. 

He sings it again and again until the pain in his heart finally begins to ease. His mouth pulls sadly and he rests his head on his knees, listening to the surf far below. 

“Where did you learn that?” 

Keith snaps around so fast he nearly loses his balance. 

“Lance!?” He can barely make out a figure in the dark and rushes to his feet, the ring over his heart seeming to warm. “How did you get up here?” 

He can hear the smile in Lance’s voice. “I walked.”

“What do you mean you-” He stumbles as he realizes he and Lance are on eye level. “-walked.” The word is a faint breath in the dark and Lance steps forward. 

Keith forgets how to breathe as Lance closes the distance until they’re standing face to face. His scales are gone, his claws, his tail. In their place Lance stands before him, completely and utterly human. He’s nude save for a small shell medallion hanging from his neck. 

“You came back.” Keith chokes on the revelation, hand lifting to Lance’s face of its own free will, smoothing over still wet skin. He wonders if he’s dreaming.

Lance tips his head into Keith’s fingers. “Of course I did.” He says it like that should be obvious. “You’re mine.” 

Keith blinks at him, fingers stilling. Lance frowns. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Keith withdraws his hand. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Lance’s expression turns pained and he touches Keith’s jaw, searching his face at the old heartache he sees there. 

“I’m sorry they hurt you,” he whispers. “And that I hurt you.” He brushes his thumb over Keith’s cheek. “I should have told you I was coming back.”

Keith looks up at him, curiosity dancing over his tongue. 

“How  _ did _ you come back?” 

Lance taps at the necklace and for the first time Keith gets a real look at it, the familiar shape staring up at him and it feels like being stabbed.

“Where did you get that?” 

Lance looks at him strangely and Keith takes a step away, brows knitting together. 

“Did you steal that?” he demands, anger unfurling in his chest.

“Wh- Why would I steal it?”

“Did you steal my mother’s necklace?” Keith is shaking with rage and betrayal, hot and thick in his stomach. 

Lance’s lips part in surprise, his brows lifting. And then to Keith’s surprise he laughs, fingers falling to the shell. 

“Of course,” he breathes, expression soft and warm and Keith is even more confused. 

“Keith, it isn’t hers.” He reaches up and removes the necklace, holding it out. “They’re not the same. I mean they are but it- it isn’t hers. Wherever it is I never touched it. I didn’t even know it was there.” 

Keith takes the necklace with a scowl, studying it closely. Lance sinks into the grass, stretching out and making himself comfortable, displaying that same blatant trust from before that caught Keith by surprise. 

After a moment Keith joins him, a fair amount of distance between them Lance tries not to be offended at. 

“The amulet is a spell,” he explains. “It’s old magick. I got it from a sea witch. It allows me to change shape at will, to walk back and forth between both worlds. That’s why it took me so long to get back.” He looks at Keith in apology. “No one...really believed me.”

“About what?”

“That I found someone worth spending the rest of my life with. Especially in such a short amount of time. Pidge and Hunk vouched for you though.”

Keith’s heart turns over in his chest, a conflict of emotions trying to untangle themselves.

“And if I don’t give it back?” 

Lance holds his gaze, nothing in his eyes but trust. “Then I can't change back again and I can never go home.” He says it easily, like the thought isn’t terrifying. “And I guess I’ll find a way to deal with that.” He tips his head to the side, watching Keith. 

“But I am telling the truth.”

Keith’s lips thin, his thumb rubbing over the shell. Finally he hands it back, a lump in his throat. 

“I know. My mother’s has a chip in it, a small crack running up into the center.” He doesn’t meet Lance’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Lance covers Keith’s hand with his own, the shell pressed between them. When he doesn’t pull away Keith finally looks up. 

“I forgive you.” He turns their hands, pressing a kiss to Keith’s knuckles before taking the necklace back. “But there’s nothing to forgive.”

Keith huffs, running a hand over his face, exhausted by the rollercoaster of emotion that’s left him feeling. 

“I don’t understand. If it’s magick why did my mother have one?” 

Lance smiles, small and secretive. “Where did you learn the lullaby?” he counters gently, pulling the necklace back on, adjusting it so it fits closely. 

Keith frowns, plucking at the grass, rolling it between his fingers. 

“I don’t know. I think my mother used to sing it to me.” He shrugs one shoulder. “I don’t remember the words but the melody stuck in my head. It makes me feel better when I’m sad.” 

Lance nods. “It’s supposed to.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Keith, your mother was mer,” he says patiently. “Based on your coloring I’d say she was from the deeper seas.”

Keith stares at him blankly, trying to process the words, their meaning, but they keep slipping through his fingers. 

“That’s insane. She couldn’t have been. How-”

Lance smiles, ever patient. “You’re immune to my Siren song; you know one of our lullabies, which shouldn’t be possible unless one of our people sang it to you and I know I’m the only one you’ve ever met; and I’m willing to bet you can’t be away from the coast for very long.” 

“I’ve spent years away from the coast,” Keith argues.

“But you always come back,” Lance counters. “One way or another. It calls to you. In here.” He taps his chest over his heart. 

Keith scrubs at his face. “What does any of this have to do with the necklace?” 

“The only reason we have these is because we’ve found someone we want to spend our lives with. It’s rare for it to be a human, but it does happen. The necklace allows us to be together. If it was your mother’s, it was her most prized possession.” His expression turns soft. “Other than you.” Keith flushes and drops his head, poking at the dirt again. “I doubt she ever took it off.” 

“Not before the crash, no.”

“Is that how she died?” Lance asks as gently as he can.

“Yeah,” Keith says thickly, his eyes burning. It still hurts. “They both did. It was an accident.” 

Lance touches his hand and Keith takes it, still staring out into the dark. He’d forgotten how well their fingers fit together.

“She loved your father very much.”

Keith swallows thickly, looking at Lance from under his eyebrows. “How do you know that?” 

“I know because I love you the same way.”

Keith inhales sharply, his head snapping up. “Y-you love me?”

Lance snorts. “Yes Keith, I thought we’d established that.”

“Well you never said it!”

Lance tips his head, staring at him intently, eyes flicking to the ring. “Yes I did.” He touches the ring reverently where it rests over Keith’s heart. “I thought…” Their gazes lock, Lance’s expression slowly falling. 

“You didn’t know.” His expression turns determined and he tugs Keith towards him. “I love you,” he says softly. “More than anything. That’s what this means.” He touches the ring again. “It is the oldest part of us, of who we are. 

“Keith, I gave you a piece of the Everlight,” he says faintly. “Something as much a part of me as anything.” He looks up, searching Keith’s eyes. “When I left I gave you my heart,” he says softly, reaching up to touch the crest of Keith’s cheek. 

“I love you,” he says again. “If you’ll still have me.” 

Keith has to fight the urge to cry as he kisses Lance. His heart swells with love and affection and hope, flooding out the loneliness and pain. 

“Yes,” he gasps when Lance pulls back. “Yes I’ll have you. I didn’t think you’d come back. I thought-”

Lance kisses him hard, stealing the words from his mouth until Keith is smiling so hard he laughs, his head falling to Lance’s shoulders. 

“I love you,” Lance says again. “But I am freezing my ass off.” 

Keith laughs again, joy bubbling up inside him so strongly he could cry. He pulls Lance to his feet, kissing him again, fingers stroking over Lance’s smooth cheeks.

“I love you too,” he whispers, a smile on his mouth. Laughter bubbles in his chest and he feels dizzy with it. “But I think I miss the scales.”

Lance snorts. “I can get back in the tub if you want. Just like old times.” 

Keith laughs again, humming at the memories they’d made in that tub. Shiro would be both mortified and pissed if he knew Keith had managed to christen it before him. 

“I might take you up on that.” He tugs on Lance’s hand, pulling him towards the house. “Come on. I’m sure I have something you can wear. And I think we have some explaining to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hello what the fuck are endings or actual conclusions. 
> 
> That’s where it wanted to end so that’s where it’s ending. I do have some bonus content in the works because Lance’s sisters wanted to make an appearance and a lot of you really wanted mer Keith so I’m gonna make that a thing. Stick around if you’d like a bit more content for this au in the future. 
> 
> Some things of note:  
> Adam is a lawyer and Shiro finally gets in contact with him to ask for his help. They don’t pursue the break in but they do take Michael to court for the assault. Shiro didn’t know who else to ask because hey, there’s a mer living in his house now who is very much tangled up in what happened and he can’t tell anyone that. 
> 
> The next time Lance sees Michael is at the bar and he hisses. Keith has to put a hand in his chest and step between them to keep Lance from ripping his throat out. Michael freaks out and makes a scene because “that’s the mermaid!” He’s suitably terrified and Keith deliberately looks Lance up and down. “Looks human to me.” Everyone rolls their eyes and ignores Michael’s outburst. Lance snaps his teeth one last time and Keith grins at Michael before they leave. 
> 
> Lance carries that grudge for the rest of his life. Keith tells him he can’t just attack someone like that. They’re on land, the rules aren’t the same.   
> “So if I find him in the water-“  
> “No, that’s not what I meant.”
> 
> Lance’s family very much wants to meet Keith.
> 
> Alt. Version of Shiro finding out Keith is harboring a mer in the bathroom:  
> https://freyamaat.tumblr.com/post/186335911063/alternate-version-of-shiro-finding-out-keith-is


End file.
